Blood Soaked & Honor Bound
by The Paper Wolf
Summary: Can you imagine how bad the hurt must be before you give up? To be denied the very right to exist? What happens when the rebel cyborgs save her and 002 starts to develop feelings for her. 004 adopts her as the daughter he never had. And things get a tad hairy from there. 002xoc!
1. Prelude

Prelude: The Start of Things

 _They always called me a failure,_

 _but I didn't have to be!_

 _Has anyone ever noticed,_

 _that the ones who hurt others,_

 _are the ones who try to hide the most?_

 _I guess it's just me then..._

It was a cold winter night in the country-side of Ireland. It was January of 2001, and a young girl about 19 or so walked up the coble stone pathway to her over-sized, castle-like house with her grandfather. She stood about 5'7'' with long silver hair and bright bangs. She had the most stunning silver eyes anyone had ever seen and skin as pale as the moon. With her, her mother and grandfather, they made of family of 3. It was a small famliy, but a family nonetheless.

"I can't believe you lost the competition, Noa!" Her mother barked bitterly once they entered the kitchen; sitting at the table with a bottle of rum craddled in her hands.

"She placed 2nd, Emilie," the older man said weakly, "she's still going to the Olympics next year."

The girl- or Noa looked down at herself in shame; her red bangs falling into her eyes. She reached up to touch the scar on her brow. She felt the dread and fear begin to rise with each shot the woman took. Noa knew what was coming. She also knew she couldn't protect herself, either. So, she might as well as get a few words in while she had a chance to do so...

"I'm sorry... I tried my best..." She whispered in a quiet tone; bracing herself for what was to come...

 _Whack!_

Noa's mother slapped her across the face and sent her falling to the ground. The woman stood over her with a hateful look in her eyes.

"You can't do anything right!" The woman screamed; kicking Noa repeatedly in the ribs.

"What are you doing, Emilie?!" The older man shouted in panic; standing up from his seat at the table. "What will people think?!"

The woman ignored him and kept kicking Noa. "You are such a failure!" She cried out; never stopping her attack.

Noa curled into herself as tight as she could. It was all she could literally do to protect herself. She closed her eyes and held onto her stomach; focusing on the pain.

"I'm sorry! I did the best I could!" Noa pleaded; keeping her eyes closed as she began to cough up blood. "I'll do better! Please! Don't hurt me!

The man reached out and grabbed the woman's arm. "Stop it, Emilie! That's enough!"

The woman growled angrily and saw a knife on the counter next to her. She picked it up and stared into the lifeless metal in her hands. She saw herself staring back at her. She then turned her attention back to the girl lying helplessly at her feet.

"I wish you were never born..." She said coldly; holding the knife in her shaky hands.

Noa coughed a few times, and forced herself on her knees. "Is it really fair to feel that way about your own child?" She asked in a hollow tone; giving the woman a blank look.

The woman screamed in rage, and time appeared to have slowed down around Noa. She didn't even realize that the knife her mother was holding had been embedded into her side until she fell back to the ground; coughing up more blood. Then everything seemed to have sped up all at once. She didn't even get a chance to think about anything other than all the blood that was staining the floor.

 _ **'... There's nothing left to do! ...'**_

After everything caught up to normal speed, the man shaved Noa's mother out of his way, and rushed over to the girl. He helped her stand and quickly got her out of the house, and into the car. He got her buckled in, and drove off into the night.

He made it to the hospital without trouble, and the doctors were actually able to save her life. That wasn't the problem. The real problem was that would be the last time anyone would ever see poor Noa ever again.

 _ **But Noa's story doesn't end there. It's just the start of things...**_


	2. Another Chance

TPW: Okay! I'm back, everyone! Sorry it took me a while! I didn't have access to a computer back then. But now, I'm back and I've got my old laptop fixed and I'm ready to write again! But rest assured, everyone, I haven't stopped writing stories. I'm currently working on putting up my Cyborg 009 story to kick off my comeback! I hope you all enjoy this as much as you have enjoyed my other ones! I ask for no flames, and if you must give me flames, I will be more than happy to use them roast marshmellows!

002: It's about time, Wolf! Everyone was wondering what happened to you.

004: It's good to have you back, Wolf!

TPW: It's good to be back, 004! Now, as all of you may already know this, but I DO NOT own Cyborg 009 or anything else that might have to do with the anime/manga. I just own the OC and this story. That's all for now! Happy readings and remember, everyone: Smile until you stop.

Chapter One: Another Chance

 _I'm just a shadow,_

 _of who I used to be..._

 _I can't tell if I'm falling,_

 _or standing still!_

 _Do you know why you're scared,_

 _when you're alone?_

 _I do..._

... It had been a little over fifteen years since anyone ever saw Noa alive again. Not that anyone ever missed her. Or even cared about what might have happened to her for that matter. Her own mother hated her and had even come dangerously close to ending her very life. And all her grandfather ever really cared about was their family image. He didn't even tell the doctors the truth about the night he brought her to the hospital... Not even the police knew what happened...

Right now, a young woman lay sleeping inside a cryogentic chamber; completely unaware of what was going on outside. She was dressed in a red uniform with 4 large buttons on the front, a pair of knee-high black boots and a long yellow scarf wrapped around her neck.

 _'Wake up!'_ A voice called out faintly; echoing in the girl's mind.

The girl stirred for a moment. Her head fell to the side, but she didn't respond after that.

 _'Wake up now!'_ The voice was louder this time-more urgent.

The girl's hand twitched, but she still didn't awaken. She wanted to, but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't seem to find the strength to open her eyes. It was almost as if her eyes had been sealed shut. And a tiny part of her told her that she really didn't want to wake up, either.

 _'You have to open your eyes!'_ The voice now shouted; startling the poor girl awake.

The girl forced her eyes open and took in her surroundings. Everything was so dark and out of focus that she didn't really see anything at first. She felt dizzy and couldn't move her body. Where was she? How did she get there? Who put her there in the first place? And why?

 _'Can you hear me, 0020?'_ The voice asked in a concerned tone.

"Wh-wh?" The girl gasped at the sound of her own voice. It sounded so harsh and it hurt to speak.

 _ **'... The blackout's over! ...'**_

 _'You haven't used your vocal cords in a very long time, 0020. So, it's gonna hurt for a while.'_ The voice said in a logical tone; trying to keep the girl as calm as possible. _'I'm talking to you directly through telepathy. So, for now, just use your thoughts to speak to me.'_

 _'Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?'_ She thought with panic; looking around. _'What happened to me? Am I dead?'_

 _'I can tell you now, but it will only confuse you. But I can assure you that you are very much alive. I promise that I'll explain everything once we get you out of there and some place safe.'_ The voice answered in an understanding tone.

 _'We? Telepathy? Are there more people like you?'_ She thought to the voice; hoping to get some answers.

 _'Yes, there are more people like us. Nine of us to be exact. Ten if you count yourself. And right now, three of them are on their way to your location to help you escape as we speak.'_ The voice called back gently.

The girl slowly-painfully reached out and touched the glass in front of her. She saw that she was up right and the glass had been frosted over to the point where she couldn't see what was outside of her chamber. It was then that she realized how cold it was inside the chamber. She tested the glass, and thought about breaking through it in hopes of getting warm.

 _'Don't break the glass, 0020! It's set to trigger an alarm that will shock you!'_ The voice called out seriously; causing the girl to stop.

 _'B-but I-I'm s-so c-c-cold... I can hardly move...'_ The girl thought back weakly; trying to fight out the sudden drowziness.

 _'I know it's cold in there, but you stand a better chance at getting out of there if you can endure the cold for a little while longer. Help is just around the corner.'_

The girl forced her body to relax and looked around inside. _'Can you at least tell me where I am?'_ She thought in a weakened tone; still trying to stay awake.

 _'Right now, you're inside an observation room at a top-secret military base. But that's all I can tell you for now. Help is just about to walk through the door.'_ The voice replied.

And just as the mysterious voice left her mind, she opened her eyes to see three figures rushing into the room. She couldn't see them clearly due to the frost on the glass in front of her, and soon became slightly scared.

The first figure to approach her chamber cleared off some of the frost. He had orange hair and honey-brown eyes and an over-sized nose. He looked to be about her age and was shocked to discover that she was wide awake. He signalled the other two figures to come see.

The second figure to enter her line of vision was an older man with light blue hair and pale blue eyes. He looked inside for a second and moved off to the side panel while the thrid figure could see.

The last figure to look inside was a boy around 19 or so with muddy-brown hair and redish-brown eyes. He looked up at her for a moment and looked back at the other guys with him. He then moved away to stand guard in case someone else came into the room.

The orange-haired boy came back into her view. He noticed that she was shaking violently, as she stared back at them. From either the cold inside her cantainment unit or fear-he didn't know. but the look of sheer terror in her eyes told him that it could be a mixture of both. It nearly broke his heart to see her so scared of them. He just knew that he had to help the poor girl.

 _ **'... Turn it up! ...'**_

"Don't be afraid... We're here to help you. We're gonna get you outta there, okay?" He said with a slight smile; placing his hand on the glass.

The older man cleared the panel without any problems. "That should do it!" He said victoriously; watching the glass door slide open.

The silver-eyed girl fell out of the unit, and onto the floor. The boy who saw her first reached down and try to touch her shoulder, but she quickly withdrew herself from him and began to shake once again.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a worried tone; looking to the others for help.

 _'Don't be scared of them, 0020,'_ The voice came back, _'they are just trying to help you. You must let them help you if you ever hope to make it to freedom.'_

"Are you okay? Can you stand up for me?" The orange-haired boy asked in a concerned tone; holding his hand out to her.

He smiled happily when she reached up and took his hand. "That a girl." He said proudly as he pulled her to her feet.

"Alright. No one knows we're here and for all they know, 0020 is still asleep. So, we might actually stand a chance of getting out of here without trouble if we keep it that way." The pale blue-haired man said seriously; turning to look at the girl with a lazy smile.

The orange-haired boy nodded to him in mild annoyance. "In other words, we have to be quet."

The older man frowned back at the boy. "Let's not scare the poor girl anymore than she already is, shall we? She's been through enough as it is." He said in a flat tone; turning to walk away from the group.

And with that, he and the burnette walked away. The orange-haired boy huffed and followed them. The girl took a step forward, but her knees buckled under her weight and she fell flat on her face.

The orange-haired boy looked over his shoulder, and gasped. "What's wrong? What happened?" He asked in a frantic tone; placing a hand on her back.

The girl looked up at him and tried to speak again, but she could only manage a high-pitched squeak. She coughed and wheezed; grabbing her throat in pain. She tried to get up, but her body wouldn't respond to her commands.

"Oh, I know what's wrong." The boy said with realization in his voice. "You're still weakened from your cryogenic sleep, aren't you?"

The girl tilted her head to the side in confusion. She tried to stand up again, but she fell back to her knees.

The boy sighed and took a hold of her arm, and drapped it across his neck. He pulled her up with him and helped her walk towards the others.

"Don't worry, 0020," he said in a friendly tone; giving her a crooked smile, "I'll help you walk until you get your strength back, okay?"

The blunette nodded and opened the door. "Alright. Let's shake a leg before we all get caught." He said in a determined tone; walking out of the room.

And just like that, the foursome made their way out of the room and into the hall. They moved as quickly and quietly as they could down the hall. The boy helped the girl walk just like he promised. He kept whispering encouraging words; saying that she was going to be okay and promising that they would help her as much as they could. Too bad he couldn't keep his word...


	3. Going All Out

Chapter Two: Going All Out

 _There's no moonlight in this place..._

 _Is it Hell on Earth?!_

 _I'm used to people giving up on me._

 _The world gave up on me,_

 _so I gave up on the world._

 _It's the nature of Nature._

 _Sometime, you win._

 _Sometimes, you lose._

 _And other times,_

 _it's not even worth getting back up..._

... No sooner had the four turned into their fifth corridor, a small group of robotic guards emmerged and sounded an alarm.

"So much for sneaking out!" The blue-haired man cried out in an annoyed tone; taking a step back.

The burnette looked back at the other two with a small smile. "004 and I will take care of the guards. You and 0020 stay back." He said before he charged after the guards.

 _'004?'_ The girl thought in confusion; looking at the blue-haired man fighting against the robots. _'Is that his name or something?'_

 _'Yes. We are all code named like that. Even you... 0020. But don't worry, I'll explain everything once we're all out of danger.'_ The voice said in a logical tone.

 _'Does that mean I'm one of you, too?'_ She questioned; looking down at herself and seeing that she was in fact dressed exactly like the men helping her are.

 _'Sadly, yes. You are the twentith cyborg to be created by Black Ghost. And you most certainly won't be the last. Your code name is, "0020". But there's no time to go into detail.'_ The voice rang out in her mind; causing her to close her eyes tightly.

The girl-now known as "0020" looked up at the two fighters and seen the burnette disappear and five guards had crumbled around him when he reappeared. She gasped and looked at the older man, and seen that he shot bullets from his fingertips. She gasped and looked over at the boy next to her; shock written clearly across her face.

The duo made quick work of the remaining guards, and turned back to the rest of their group with arrogant smirks on their faces.

"Let's get the heck outta here before any more robots show up!" One of them said quickly; taking off down the hall with the others following closely behind.

After a few more fights, the group finally made it outside of the base. The sun beat down on them, and blinded the poor female cyborg. She squeaked and buried her face into the boy's arm; making him chuckle at her in response.

"Stay green, 0020," he cooed at her in a soothing tone; pulling her closer to his side, "your eyes will adjust soon. I promise."

And true to his word, her eyes adjusted. She looked up at him with a faint smile on her face; causing him to look down at her with a smile of his own. They all soon took off running away from the base. They soon came to a valley and the two males jumped high onto the rocks and made it to the top. They looked down at the two remaining cyborgs on the ground.

"Two can play at that game!" He shouted in an annoyed tone; turning back to 0020. "Do you trust me, 0020?" He asked in her in a lightened tone; his smile growing wider when he saw her nodding at him. "Okay, I want you to hold on tight to me. Can you do that for me?" He said before he scooped her up in his arms, and bent his knees slightly.

In the blink of an eye, they were flying high into the air. 0020 looked down at the ground, and noticed how high they were. She also seen that the boy holding her had flames coming out of the bottoms of his feet. She gasped and looked up at him with shock in her eyes. The boy looked down at her and gave her an arrogant smirk.

"We sure showed them up, didn't we, 0020?" He asked in a proud tone; decending down towards the ground and letting her go.

The girl looked up at the boy with a happy smile. She then looked back at the other two males and seen them both running towards them. "So, how did you like flying with 002?" The blue-haired man asked in a fatherly tone; giving her a teasing smile. "I bet it was real scary being all the way up there, wasn't it?"

0020 looked up at the boy she learned was named, "002", and saw him blush.

"At least I didn't drop her!" He protected in a defensive tone; frowning angrily at the man's teasings.

 _ **'... There's no way to hade the fear! ...'**_

0020 looked up at 002 and smiled up at him; causing him to blush, calm down, and smile back at her. She looked back at the other two and smiled brightly at them. She waved her hands in the air like a bird flapping its wings; making them all bust out laughing at her gestures.

"I think she's trying to tell us that she actually liked flying with you, 002!" The burnette said in a laughing tone; making 002 blush even deeper.

004 placed his hands on his hips, and smiled cheekily at 002. "It looks like you've got a new flying buddy, 002!" He teased the boy with a smirk.

002's blush deepened even more, and he looked away from the group. He mumbled something under his breath, and made everyone's laughter grown louder.

0020 was about to reach out to 002, but she stopped and jerked away; falling to the ground. The burnette reached out to touch her shoulder, but his head jerked away and he flew backwards. He knew what had happened... it was a bullet! He and 0020 were just shot at! He looked past 004 and seen a fair sized squad of robot soldiers marching towards them!

"It looks like they just won't let you go without a fight, huh, 0020?" 004 said in a slightly joking tone; giving her an apologetic smile.

He looked back at the burnette with a slight frown on his face. "Think you're up for another round, 009?" He asked in a concerned tone; watching him get back up off the ground.

The burnette - or 009 nodded and looked over at 0020 with a worried frown. "What about 0020?" He asked in a worried tone; looking over at 004.

002 sighed and folded his arms over his chest. "I guess that means I have to go on ahead and take her to the check point," he said in a defeated tone, "001 and 003 will keep her safe until we can take out the trash."

 _ **'... Open the doors... and see what happens! ...'**_

004 and 009 nodded and took off towards the enemy. He watched them leave with a frown on his face. He shook his head to rid himself of his rising jealousy, and turned to 0020 with a cheerful smile.

"Ready for another ride with me, 0020?" He asked in a playful tone; holding his hand out to her.

0020 looked back at the other cyborgs running away from them with a worried look in her face. 002 frowned at her and took a hold of her hand; making her look back up at him.

"Don't worry about them, 0020. They can take care of themselves until I get back with help. Believe me. But right now, we gotta get you outta here so the enemy won't get you." He reasoned in an urgent tone; giving her hand a small tug.

0020 sighed silently and walked up to 002. He linked his arms under hers and fired up his jets. She looked down to see the others fighting with a worry in her eyes.

"I'm gonna drop you off with 001 and 003 and the rest of us will help 004 and 009. You'll be safe as long as you stay with them, 0020. I promise." 002 yelled over the wind; keeping his eyes forward.

0020 looked up at 002 for a moment. _'These people... why are they going out of their way to help me?'_ She thought in panic; closing her eyes tightly.

 _'It's true that we don't really know you, 0020, but we were taken away from our homes just like you. And now, we've all joined together like family. And we take care of each other, too.'_

0020 looked down at the ground and seen four other people dressed exactly like her and 002 rushing into battle. She looked up ahead and seen a blonde woman holding an infant standing on a cliff. She looked up at 002, and seen him smiling down at her.

0020 dropped her head and closed her eyes tightly, as unwanted memories came flooding back to her. She remembered the fight with her mother that should've ended her life, and in many ways did. She remembered the knife in her side. The pain that burned through her body and all the blood that soaked the floor. She remembered drowning in her blood, but she remembered the look her mother gave her when she was standing over her.

Then, out of nowhere, these people came and saved her life. They didn't know her. They had no obligation to do anything for her. Yet, here they are; risking their own lives to save hers. They were being kind enough to give her a second chance.

0020 closed her eyes and tilted her face towards the direction of battle. 002 dropped her off like he promised and circled back around to help his friends fight.

0020 watched 002 fly off with a worried look on her face. She held onto the front of her uniform, and felt something just under the fabric. She reached into her uniform and took the item out. She gasped when she realized it was a blue crystal necklace.

 _ **'... Take it to the next level! ...'**_

It was a pink crystal pendulum with wings wrapped around it. It was a present from her brother. It meant a great deal to her. She could almost hear him laughing in her memory. He was the only person that meant anything to her, and that necklace was her only proof that her brother existed.

0020 was brought out of her thoughts when she looked over at the blonde woman holding the infant. She was smiling sadly at her. It was almost as if she were apologizing to her for something.

"Don't be scared, 0020," the blonde said in a gentle tone, "the others will be alright."

 _'003 is right,'_ the voice said in an understanding tone, _'we're able to handle things like this without hardly any trouble. Trust me.'_

0020 looked at the baby and gasped in shock. _'You're the voice in my head!'_ She thought to the child.

The baby nodded in approval. _'Yes, I am 001. It's nice to meet you. I just wish we didn't have to meet like this.'_ The baby said politely; holding his tiny hand out to her.

0020 smiled faintly at the baby and was about to reach her fingure out to him, but she gasped and stopped short. She looked behind her in time to see everyone else running up to them with panicked looks on their faces.

 _'What's this feeling? I feel like I was the one fighting.'_ She thought to herself in confusion; holding her head in pain.

 _'That must be one of your special powers. You must have empathy.'_ 001 replied in an understanding tone; looking up at her. _'You can sense emotions from those around you as if they were your own. And quite possibily manipulate them as well.'_

0020 looked up at the group. _'Empathy... manipulate emotions... now that gives me an idea...'_ She thought to herself, as she watched the others get blown forward, beaten and shot at.

 _'Don't do anything foolish, 0020,'_ the baby warned, _'you're still not at full strength yet and we don't know what other powers you might have. Let alone if you even know how to fight.'_

0020 kept her eyes trained on the battle, and rolled her hands into tight fists. _'It's not fair... you all are being so kind to me - a complete stranger at that! And I... And I...'_

 _ **'... Walk the distance from fear! ...'**_

"0020?" The woman said in a worried tone; reaching a hand out to her.

0020's shoulders shook and she looked up with her eyes glowing an angry red color. She let all the frustration and rage out through her tears. Without much thought, she bolted towards the battle before the woman standing next to her stop her from leaving.

The girl didn't know what was happening to her. To her, it felt like something inside of her was forcing her body to act on its own. She couldn't help herself even if she wanted to. She knew she had to do something to help those people, and something inside of her told her that she now had the power to tip the scales in their favor.

She arrived at the scene and saw that 002 was outnumbered and on the ground. She wasn't thinking when she clapped her hands together, and a metal staff formed when she pulled her hands apart. She jumped high into the air and launched herself forward, and into the crowd of robots; sending them flying away from her and 002.

002 looked up at her with shock on his face. "Are you crazy?! You could've gotten yourself killed with a stunt like that!" He shouted angrily; jumping to his feet.

He looked over at her, and seen that her eyes were still glowing red. "Uh-0020? Are you okay?" He asked in a baffled tone; taking a step backwards. "What's wrong with your eyes?"

Even though she ran so far and fast towards battle, and protected 002 without thinking, 0020 was still crying. Thus further worrying 002 in the process.

"Hey, don't cry, 0020," he cooed in a gentle tone; grabbing a hold of her shoulders, "I was just worried about you. That's all."

 _'They're risking their lives for me... and I... and I...'_ She thought to herself as she took off again.

002 watched 0020 take off in shock and amazement. She kept attacking the robots and tanks like a wild animal would after it has been threatened. He was relieved when her strength had returned. He was surprised to find that 0020 was able to rip a robot apart with just her bare hands. One of the robots had grabbed her from behind and self-destructed; sending her flying through the air.

Instead of falling flat on her face like everyone expected her to, they had watched her land on all fours as if she were part cat. She then growled like said cat and bum-rushed the closest robot to her with her hands out-stretched also like a cat. She broke straight through the robot; causing it to explode after impact, and take out a few nearby robots like she did the first one.

"Wow! Look at her go! She's like a locomotive now!" The bald man said in a shocked tone; watching the female cyborg attack the robots relentlessly.

 _ **'...This dog will have its day... ...'**_

"I'd hate to run into her in a dark alley that's for sure!" The short, plump man commented in a nervous tone; watching 0020 dart around and destroying the robots with little to no trouble.

004 and 009 stood next to 002 and watched the girl clap her hands and drop to the ground. She placed her hands on the ground and electricity shot up through it; shorting out the surrounding robots. She stood up and disappeared. The rest of the robots crumbled around her as soon as she reappeared.

"Did you see that?!" 009 said in shock, his mouth slightly ajar. "She's got an accelerator just like me!"

004 frowned and watched the girl fight. "Well, at least now we know why Black Ghost wants her back so bad." He said in a grim tone; folding his arms over his chest. "She'd make a great wild card against us."

"We have to keep her as far away from Black Ghost as we possibly can..." 002 said with determination in his eyes; watching 0020 run around.

 _ **'... Never Give up! ...'**_

0020's body suddenly stopped moving, and everyone carefully walked towards her. 002, 004, and 009 were the first ones to reach her. Everyone else stayed back to secure the area.

"You sure did a number on those robots, 0020!" 009 said in a brotherly tone; looking around at the damage she had caused. "And it looks like you've got your strength back, too!"

004 smiled proudly at the girl and placed his hands on his hips. "Thanks for the help, 0020," he said in a fatherly tone, "even though we could've easily taken care of it, we're still grateful to you."

002 smirked and claimed his place at her side. "You did real good back there, 0020, and thanks for the save. I owe ya one big time." He said in a grateful tone; placing his hand on her shoulder. "Whatdaya say we all head back and have a break? I think we've all earned it, don't you?"

0020's knees buckled and she fell forward. 002 quickly caught her and steadied her.

"Are you alright, 0020?!" He asked in a fearful tone; keeping a slightly firm grip on her arm.

"I guess I was wrong about your strength returning, huh?" 009 said in a sheepish tone; stratching the side of his face.

"Don't you worry, 0020," 004 said in a fatherly tone; offering her a kind smile, "we have a friend that can help you feel better."

0020 looked up at 002 for the first time since she stopped attacking, and he could see that her eyes were no longer glowing and were back to their normal silver color. He couldn't deny that he felt a great sense of relief when he learned that she could handle herself in a fight.

002 was brought out of his thoughts when he felt the female cyborg in his grip pull away from him. He looked around and noticed everyone was walking away from him. He looked back at 0020 and smiled brightly at her.

"So, how about it, 0020? I bet you could use a hot meal and a place to lay your head. Not to mention getting your voice back to normal."

0020 looked behind her for a moment, she looked back at 002 with a brave smile. She nodded and turned to walk away. 002 watched her for a moment; before darting off after her. He quickly caught up to her and held his hands behind his head. He kept talking to her and kept her company until they reached the others. Then they boarded the Dolphin and headed off towards their temporary home...

 _ **'... Everything's about to change! ...'**_


	4. No Way Out

Chapter Three: No Way Out

 _What do I look like in your eyes?_

 _Why would anyone care about me?_

 _I'm nobody..._

 _I don't matter at all..._

 _It's more than I can take!_

 _This is the Art of Losing..._

 **...** 0020 laid down on the table inside the Medical Wing onboard the Dolphin. 002 and 004 had convinced her to allow Doctor Gilmore and 003 to examine her. They had been down there since they arrived at the compound. That had been a little over 3 hours ago. 003 had pushed everyone out of the room and ordered them to wait for the good doctor to finish his work. So, they all went off to find something to occupy their time while they waited.

003 had stayed behind to help the older man like she always did. 001 had fallen asleep shortly after they made it back to the compound. 009 was playing chess with 008 to help keep their minds away from worrying about 0020 too much. 005 was off somewhere in the forest like he normally did. 007 was helping 006 in the kitchen; fussing over what they were going to have for dinner that night. 004 was in the room with 009 and 008; reading the newspaper and letting himself get lost in the pages.

002 had stayed outside the lab; sitting on bench next to the door with his hands behind his head. For some odd reason, he just couldn't stop thinking about the poor girl. Sure, he knew she was scared and confused about what happened to her - he understood that much. However, he couldn't stop thinking about her behavior whenever someone tried to touch her. Or whenever someone was just being nice to her. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right with that girl.

He understood that she was in some kind of pain, and that bothered him to no end. He couldn't explain it, but ever since he held her in his arms when they flew for the first time, he had been _drawn_ to her. But there was something that bothered him even more than that...

He was bothered by her appearance. She looked so different before and during battle. She had looked so helpless until he dropped her off with 001 and 003. However, she became angry and controlled - like a wind-up doll. It was almost as if she had split personalities!

He came out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. He turned his eyes from the ceiling and looked over to see 004 walking towards him. He had his hands on his hips and a lazy smile on his face.

"What are you doing down here?" 002 asked in a defensive tone; not breaking from his position.

004 shrugged his shoulders at the American cyborg, and leaned against the wall. "I just wanted to see how 0020 was doing." He replied in a lazy tone, "I'm glad I'm not the only one who's worried about her."

002 huffed and frowned at the older cyborg. "Of course I'm worried about 0020! I mean, have you seen her lately?! Even 003 didn't act like she did when we first met her!" He protested in a hasty tone; giving 004 a nasty glare.

 _ **'... One night and one more time! ...'**_

"And the fact that _you_ were the only one out of all of us to allow physical contact with her makes no nevermind to you?" 004 argued in a teasing tone; giving 002 a playful smirk.

002 blushed and looked away. "I have no idea what you're talking about, 004!" He said in a snotty tone; folding his arms over his chest. "I was just helping her get away from those robots! That's all!"

004 chuckled and rested his leg against the wall behind him. "I'll just agree to disagree, my friend."

002 was about to say something more, but the sound of the door beside them sliding open stopped him. The two males looked over and seen 003 walking out with a tired look on her face.

"What's wrong, 003?" 004 asked in a concerned tone; pushing himself away from the wall he was currently resting against.

003 looked over at the two cyborgs with a weary expression on her face. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm just tired and Doctor Gilmore sent me away."

004 smiled fondly at the woman and stood in front of her. "You shouldn't try to push yourself so hard, 003." He said in a brotherly tone; placing a hand on her shoulder. "You should take a break for now."

"But... 0020..." 003 tried to protest, but 002 raised a hand to stop her.

"Hey, don't worry about it, 003! We'll look after her for you until you at least get something to eat." He reasoned; standing up from his place on the bench.

004 smirked over at the younger cyborg for a moment, and looked back at 003. "So, how _is_ 0020 anyway?" He asked in a curious tone; looking over at the door.

003 looked down at the floor with an unsure look on her face. "Well, her vitals are okay and everything..." She trailed off; not looking at them.

"But?" 002 questioned; not liking how his friend was acting.

003 looked back at the door. "I saw a lot of scars on her body..." She said quietly; worry clear in her voice.

 _ **' ... Let the good times roll! ...**_

 _ **Right out the window... '**_

002 placed his hands behind his head. "So? We all have scars from when we were converted into cyborgs."

003 shook her head at 002. "I'm not so sure about that, 002... The scars I saw didn't look like the ones we have. I mean, you are right though - she _does_ scars from when she was converted... But these scars... they look like they could've been from something else."

Silence fell over the trio. The male-half of the three didn't know what to say to help 003 feel any better about 0020's appearence. But 004 decided to take a chance.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, 003. It's probably from her childhood or something."

"Don't think too much about it, 003, " 002 said in a brotherly tone, "we'll look after her for you for a while."

003 was still unsure about leaving 0020, but the two males before her were right: She couldn't stress herself out about the girl. It will only cause more problems for everyone around her. So, with a small nod, she turned around and walked away from them.

The two remaining cyborgs watched her leave their sight; before they went into the room where Doctor Gilmore and 0020 were in. They found the human mixing medicines at a table near the female and she was lying on the bed.

"So, how's the patient?" 004 spoke first; earning a slight push from 002.

Doctor Gilmore looked up at the two with a kind smile. "0020 is doing just fine." He said in a kind tone. "I'm making a syrum to help break loose her vocal cords so she will be able to speak more easily."

"So, ya still can't talk yet, huh?" 002 asked in a sympathetic tone; looking over at the girl push herself up from the bed, and throw her legs over the side.

 _ **'... A legend's not a legend until it ends... ...'**_

0020 closed her eyes tightly, and opened her mouth to look like she was trying to scream, but unlike last time when she could only let out a high pitched squeak, no sound came out. She stopped and panted slightly to try and catch her breath.

"I know you wanna talk to us, but you'll only make it worse if you keep forcing it, 0020. Take it from someone who's been there." 004 said in a warning tone; giving her a slight smile.

"He's right, my dear." Doctor Gilmore chimmed in with a concerned tone. "Just be a little more patient with me and I'll have this syrum finished soon." He said in a fatherly tone.

0020 looked over at the oldest man with an apologetic expression on her face. It was almost like she was trying to say that she was sorry.

Doctor Gilmore gave her a warm smile and turned back to his previous task. "That's quite alright, child. I would imagine I'd feel the same way as you if I were in your place. Why don't you show 002 and 004 what you showed 003 while you're waiting?"

002 looked over at the girl with couriosity in his eyes. "Show us what?" He asked in a bewildered tone; tilting his head to the side.

0020 smiled faintly at herself and got up from her seat. She backed away from the bed and twirled around. She raised her leg waist-level and slowly moved it around her body while bending her knee and using a little momentum to spin around. She stopped when she was facing them and lowered her upper torso and one of her arms aligned itself with the leg that was in front of her. The other arm was out-stretched behind her; bowing dramatically at her audience.

The two males smiled and clapped at her preformance. "Oh, I get it!" 002 said in an excited tone, "You're a ballerina like 003, aren't you?"

0020 stood up right and shook her head at him. She then turned around and lifted a foot up into the air and pointed to her feet.

"I think she's trying to say that she was skater or something." 004 said in a confused tone; looking over at the doctor for help.

Doctor Gilmore turned to the trio with a bright smile on his face; holding a small flask of the syrum he was working on.

"Alright, 0020," he said in a kind tone; holding the glass out to her, "this is a simple formula that I used for 001-4 when they woke up from their cryogenic slumber. However, I must warn you that it may be a bit strong for you."

 _ **'... One voice can make a difference! ...'**_

"It'd be easier if you took a breath and just throw it down your throat in one quick motion though." 004 warned in a joking tone; leaning against the wall.

0020 gave the man a curious look before she took the glass from the doctor. She smelled it first, and threw it down her throat. And that was a mistake she would soon regret.

It felt like she had just swallowed liquid fire. She felt light headed and her stomach flipped and tied into knots. A fierce chill ran down 0020's spine, and caused her to nearly lose her balance. That is, if 002 hadn't caught her before she could fall.

"He did warn you." 002 said with a polite chuckle and helped her sit back down on the bed.

The girl coughed a few times and pounded on her chest. "Wh-wha-what was that stuff?!" She asked between coughs; giving her head a good shake.

"It's honey, whiskey, menthol, and peroxide." Doctor Gilmore replied in a sympathetic tone, "The honey is what helps the other ingredients go down easier. The peroxide helps heal any injuries you might have substained when you were straining your voice earlier."

0020 looked down at herself in shame. "...I'm sorry, Doc'or Gilmore..." She apologized in a scratchy tone.

Doctor Gilmore chuckled at the girl, as he began cleaning up his things. "It's not a problem, 0020, I understand the desperate need to communicate with us after all that's happened to you."

004 looked over at 0020 with a friendly smile. "So, now that you have your voice back, how are you feeling?"

 _ **'... Rise to meet the challenge! ...'**_

0020 looked down at her hands and flexed her fingers. "...I feel a wee bit stiff at the joints an' a bit... shocked? I dunno how ta explain it!" She answered in an unsure tone; rolling her fingers into tight fists. "I'm feeling: anger, concern, guilt, remorse, stress, sympathy, and worry all at once! And I know it's not my emotions!"

Doctor Gilmore nodded in understanding. "Yes, 001 has informed us all of the power Black Ghost gave you. And I must say that you're handling it quite well for a girl your age." He said in an impressed tone.

"I would've gone off my rocker if I had that power! You're one heck of a lady if you can put up that and still stay sane!" 002 said in a joking tone; giving her his best smile.

0020 sighed and leaned back in her seat. "I've always had Empathy... That's nothing new ta me..." She replied in a hollow tone; looking at the ceiling. "E'en when I was wee baby..."

The two male cyborgs looked over at one another for a moment; then looked over at Doctor Gilmore. At least now they figured out why Black Ghost singled her out...

"Well, at least we know why Black Ghost wanted you so bad." 004 stated in a grim tone; looking over at 0020 with a sad smile.

Doctor Gilmore nodded in approval. "My guess is that he wanted to magnify your power to manipulate other people's emotions to start wars from all over the world." He said in a thoughtful tone; scratching the top of his head.

0020 gave the good doctor a blank look. "Now THAT be new ta me." She said bluntly. "I've only been able ta feel emotions. I've ne'er been able ta actually change how people feel." She told them in a quiet tone; not looking anyone in the eye.

"That must be one of the many modifications they did you, my dear," Doctor Gilmore stated in a logical tone; frowning at the words spilling from his mouth, "well, aside from your ability to manipulate and recontruct matter into anything you see fit."

"And let's not forget about your combat skills... and the fact that your eyes glow red when you're in fight mode." 004 reminded them in a serious tone; folding his arms over his chest.

002 looked over at 0020 with concern in his eyes. "Yeah, what's up with that?" He asked in a curious tone. "Do you know, 0020?"

0020 looked down at herself in shame. "I-I'm sorry, 002... I know you told me to stay back, but... But I..." She said in a sad tone; her shoulders shaking slightly.

 _ **'... Try harder! ...'**_

004 looked over at 0020 with a fatherly smile. He was about to say something to help her feel better, but 0020 beat him to the punch.

"I'm sorry, everyone... it's just that... when I saw all of you fighting..." 0020 forced herself to say. "I thought I saw something..."

"What about the fight?" 002 urged on in a concerned tone; sitting next to her.

0020 gripped her knees with her hands. "...When I was with 001 and 003... I think it was a flashback or something..."

"What did you see?" 004 asked in a curious tone; looking over at the girl.

0020's grip on her knees tightened. "Please don't make me tell you... it hurts just thinking about it... not now at least..." She begged them in a shaky tone; hanging her head as low as she could.

002 frowned at the girl beside him, and let his bangs cover his eyes for a minute. "It's okay, 0020," he said in a firm tone; placing his hand on her shoulder, "we won't make you do or say anything that you don't feel comfortable saying or doing. I promise."

Doctor Gilmore nodded to the girl in approval. "He's right, 0020. You're free to do whatever you want now."

0020 looked up at 002 with a confused look; then she turned her eyes over at 004. The two males smiled warmly at her and made her look away. "What do you mean? I'm free? Free to do what?" She asked; clearly not being able to understand what they were telling her.

"I mean exactly what I said, child." Doctor Gilmore stated as a matter of fact. "You can stay here where you'll be safe with us, or you could go back to Black Ghost and be against us, or you could risk your life as well as your family's lives and go back home. The choice is yours and yours alone."

"Though, we highly recommend that you don't go back to Black Ghost." 002 said with a teasing wink; giving 0020 a small nudge of his shoulder.

"But the choice is yours, 0020." 004 reminded her in a fatherly tone. "And you don't have to make your choice right now."

0020 took a few minutes to let their words sink in. She looked down at herself once again and thought about her options. What did she have to lose? What did she have to gain?

"Well," she started in a thoughtful tone; not looking up from the floor, "I really had no intentions of going back to Black Ghost... not after what they did to me... and I plan on paying them back for that in kind, too."

She then looked over at 004 with a faint smile. "And I didn't really have much of a home to go back to anyway... Probably why Black Ghost took me when they did."

Her expression then changed to a more determined one. "So, if it's okay with everyone here," she said in a quiet tone, "I'd very much like to stay here with all of you."

Doctor Gilmore smiled at her. "Of course it's alright, my dear!" He said in pleased tone; holding his hand out to her, "We're more than happy to have you join our ranks!"

0020 looked at the hand that was offered to her for a moment. "I can't promise that I'll be of any use to you all," she said in an unsure tone, "but I can promoise that I will at least try to do my best to help you all out in any way that I can."

"That a girl!" 002 exclaimed in an excited tone; wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry, 0020! We'll take real good care of you!"

004 chuckled at the girl. "Looks like we've got another addition to the family!" He said in a fatherly tone; running a hand through his hair.

Doctor Gilmore nodded and smiled fondly at the girl. He was about to say something, but 003 walked into the room with a sisterly smile on her face.

"Excuse me for interrupting, everyone," she said in a gentle tone, "but 006 said that dinner is ready and wanted me to come get all you to eat with us."

0020 blushed and placed her hand on her flat stomach. "...Can I eat, too?" She asked quietly; looking down at the floor.

003 gave the new girl a smile so sweet it could give a crocodile cavities. "Oh, you've got your voice back! That's so great, 0020!" She exclaimed happily; grabbing the girl by the arm. "I was so worried that you'd never get it back!"

002 jumped up and turned around to face the two female cyborgs with a bright smile on his face. "Come on, 0020," he declared in an excited tone; pulling on the other girl's arm, "006 will blow a gasket if you don't come up and eat with us."

"And there will be absolutely _no_ eating alone!" 003 chimmed in with a firmness in her tone that left no room for arguement.

"Everyone is probably worried about you, 0020, and most likely are waiting to meet you." 004 added with a proud tone; placing his hands on his hips and smiling teasingly at her.

 _ **'... This is not a game! ...'**_

0020 smiled faintly at the blonde woman, and joined her at her side. "Then let's not keep 'em waitin', shall we?" She said politely; gestering for 003 to lead the way.

0020 stopped at the door and looked back at the men with a shy smile. "Aren't ye comin'?" She asked them in a curious tone; tilting her head to the side.

"You two go on ahead. We'll catch up with you ladies in just a moment." 004 said in a fatherly tone; waving the girl off. "002 and I are gonna help Doctor Gilmore clean up the room a little."

003 looked over at the men's faces for a second, and got their message. She turned to 0020 with a sweet smile, and took a hold of her arm.

"Come on, 0020, let's leave the men to themselves and get you something to eat!" She said excitedly; dragging the girl out of the room.

The men watched the two females leave the room with friendly smiles until the door slid shut. Then they dropped their smiles and began talking to themselves.

"Looks like we've got our work cut out for us with that one." 004 said in a slightly joking tone; leaning against the wall behind him.

Doctor Gilmore nodded to the bluenette. "I hate to admit it," he said in a weary tone, "but you may be onto something there, 004."

002 looked down at his feet and sighed. "You've noticed it, too, huh?" He asked in a serious tone; looking up at 004 with a firm glare.

The older cyborg nodded in response. "It was hard not to, my friend. Her behavior raised quiet a few red flags for all of us." He said in a reasoning tone; hoping not to start a fight.

 _ **'... One more time! ...'**_

"Do you think Black Ghost might've altered her personality to throw us off or something?" 002 asked in a firm tone; narrowing his eyes at the floor.

Doctor Gilmore sighed and shook his head at the orange-haired cyborg. "If that was the case; then Black Ghost wouldn't have made such an effort to try and get her back." He said in a logical tone; rubbing the back of his neck. "It must be something else."

"Then why is she so scared of us?! I mean, I get that she doesn't know us - so she doesn't have any reason to trust us. But the way she's acting... It's almost like..." 002 trailed off; not really wanting to finish his train of thought.

"Maybe we're just over-thinking things and it's probably something as simple as shock or just her personality." Doctor Gilmore stated in a thoughtful tone; scratching his chin in thought.

004 looked at the two for a moment; then looked up at the ceiling. "Maybe Black Ghost doesn't have anything to do with her behavior at all and it's just her nature. Or maybe someone else is responsible. Like a relative or friend?" He said in a logical tone. "It'd make more sense if that was the case. It might even be the very reason why Black Ghost put her in suspended animation."

002 huffed and ran a hand through his hair. "We saved her, didn't we?" He protested hotly; trying his best to keep his temper in check. "She already sided with us. Let's just wait and see how this plays out."

And with that being said, 002 turned and walked out of the room; leaving the others behind before they could protest...


	5. Waiting In Vain

Chapter Four: Waiting in Vain

 _Nobody knows how many times,_

 _I've sat in my room and cried!_

 _How many times I've lost hope._

 _How many times,_

 _I've had to swallow the pain._

 _And nobody knows,_

 _how many times,_

 _I've had to force myself to get back up._

 _And no one will ever know..._

... After everyone ate their meal, they all gathered in the Common Room to let their stomachs settle and to socialize for a spell. 009 took his place at the balcony doors; keeping an eye out for danger like he always does. 004 leaned against the wall beside the main entrance. 003 sat on the couch with 001 in her arms; rocking him back and forth. 006 had made a fire in the fireplace across from where the couch was. 007 sat at the desk across the room; typing away at his trusty typewriter. 005 was sitting in a rocking chair next to the fire. 008 took a seat at the recliner; kicking his feet up and throwing his hands behind his head. 002 was also sitting on the couch with 0020; making sure to stay as close to her as possible without having any physical contact with her.

Everyone had told 0020 about Black Ghost and what they did to all of them. They also told her what Black Ghost did to her as well. The group could easily tell by the way she stared into the fire that the news of her new life wasn't sitting too well with her. And right now, they were waiting to see what her reaction would be. However, 0020 didn't seem to respond. And that alone disturbed the others.

002 looked over at the silver-eyed girl with a deep sympathy in his eyes. He saw a storm brewing in her eyes. He sighed, reached over, and rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. He was about to say something, but 003 cut him off.

"I'm so sorry, 0020... It must be so hard knowing that you can't go back to your family..." She said in an apologetic tone; resting a caring hand on top of hers. "I'd imagine you're in a lot of pain right now."

0020's face contorted into nasty frown. "No, no, it's okay. Really, 003. I never really had much of a family ta begin wit'... or any friends fer that matter." She said; looking deeply into the fire.

"Really? That's too bad." 007 said in a disappointed tone; looking back at the girl on the couch.

"So, you were an orphan, huh?" 009 asked in a sympathetic tone; looking over at the girl with understanding eyes.

0020 gave 009 a sharp look. "Neigh, 009," she said with narrowed eyes, "I 'ad a mother and grandfather... but..." She trailed off quietly; hanging her head slightly.

002 leaned forward to look at the girl sitting next to him. "But what, 0020?" He pressed in an unsure tone; not liking where this conversation was going.

"Let's just say that my family wasn't exactly what you'd call, "good role models" if you catch my meaning." 0020 stated dryly; looking over at the fire.

004 was about to ask her what she had meant, but Doctor Gilmore walked into the room; carrying a box in his hands. He looked over at 0020 for a moment before he looked down at the box he was holding.

"Hey, there, Doctor Gilmore." He said with a weary smile. "What's that you got there?"

Doctor Gilmore looked up at the German cyborg, and returned his smile with one of his own. "Actually, 004, this is a box of 0020's personal effects. I thought she might like to have them back." He said in a kind tone; walking over to the girl and placing the box in her lap.

 _ **'... It don't really come out that way! ...'**_

0020 looked up at the human before her, and seen him smiling kindly at her. She looked down at the box in her lap, and used her nails to open the bindings. Once the bindings were broken, she leaned forward to peer inside.

Inside the box, there was a bag with some kind of fabric. She shook her head, and found an old photo of herself and a boy who looked identical to her. They both looked so happy standing together. The next item she found inside the box was a silver, rectangluar box, a silver zippo lighter with a type of crest on the side and lid. The last item she found was a silver pocketwatch with an old Celtic design embedded into the lid.

0020 gasped at the sight of the items in the box. "But this is..." She whispered to herself while keeping her eyes trained on the contents of the box.

003 looked over 0020's shoulder. "Is that a dress? May I see it?" She asked in a plolite tone; pointing to the box.

0020 quickly shut the box and lowered her head. "No matter what I do or how far I get, I can't escape that life..." She whispered under her breath.

002 leaned closer to the girl sitting next to him. "Huh? What did you say, 0020?" He asked in a curious tone.

0020 shook her head and stared down at the box in her possession. "You can have anything you want out of that box, however, I do want the pocketwatch though..." She said in a hollow tone; reaching into the box and pulling out said item.

003 stared blankly at the girl. "Really?" She asked in a stunned tone; not sure how to respond. "Are you sure?"

0020 shrugged her bony shoulders, and stood up from her seat. "That dress is ruined anyway. And everything else is pretty much junk. You can just burn it for all I care." She explained in a firm tone; keeping her head hung low.

She kept her eyes focused on her feet. "I need some fresh air... I promise I won't go too far and I won't be long." She said in a quiet tone; walking over to the door and stepping through the threshold.

 _ **'... All hearts could be warmer... ...'**_

002 stared at the door. "What was that all about?" He asked in a stunned tone; looking around at the others. "Something's not right with her."

"Maybe those items brought up some rather painful memories for her and she wants to have some time to get over it?" 009 suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Hey, didn't she say something about her family not being, "Good rolemodels or something to that effect?" 004 asked in a confused tone; folding his arms over his chest.

003 picked up the box, and looked through it. She pulled out the bag with the dress and opened it. She held it up and gasped at what she saw.

The dress was an elegant-style gray dress that looked like a figure skater would wear. It was ripped and torn at the shoulders, and the lacy sides were also torn up. It was also muddy, but that wasn't what had disturbed the blonde cyborg.

What really made 003's blood run cold was when she realized that the mud she saw was actually dried up blood! It was faded with time, so the blood actually looked brown rather than the commonly seen red. It was smeared all over the mid-section of the front of the dress and looked almost as if she had been splashed in blood!

"What is it, 003?" 008 asked in a curious tone; getting up and walking over to her.

"...I - I think I know why she doesn't want the dress..." The French woman said in a shocked tone; holding up the dress for the others to see.

009 scannned over the dress with his own eyes. "Is-Is that blood on the dress?!" He asked in a shocked tone; looking up at the blonde woman.

002 looked over at the dress for a moment, and jumped away her. "Yup. That's blood alright!" He exclaimed in a disgusted tone; pinching his nose. "Oh, wow! That thing is ripe, dude!"

"Do you think it belonged to 0020?" 007 asked in a worried tone; looking over at the dress. "I hope she wasn't wearing it when it happened!"

003 touched the spot on the dress where the blood was centered and felt a hole in the front. "I think she was wearing it when it happened. See?" She replied, as she stuck her finger through the hole.

"Well, at least now we have a better idea about why she acts the way she does when she's around us." 004 stated in a grim tone; frowning at the dress.

 _ **'... Do something original! ...'**_

003 looked over at the door with sad eyes. "Oh, that poor girl..." She said in a worried tone; holding the dress close to her heart.

There was a thick silence hanging in the air, and everyone was tense with concern and worry. What could they possibly say or do to help someone like 0020? Of course everyone has had their own demons that they'd rather forget, but no one can say that their own mothers ever tried to kill them. They all silently agreed that 0020 suffered a far greater pain than they would ever know. They were all startled out of their thoughts when they heard the door open.

They all looked to see if 0020 had returned, but were slightly disappointed when Doctor Kazumi appeared at the door. They had hoped 0020 would open up more to them, but their prayers proved in vain.

"Oh my! What's with the long faces all of a sudden?" He asked in a slightly surprised tone; looking around at all the people in the room.

"It's nothing, my friend. I'll tell you about some other time." Doctor Gilmore said in a lazy tone; waving the old man off. "Is there something you need?"

Doctor Kazmi smiled at the man. "Yes, there's a storm headed this way and I was hoping I could use some help locking up all the windows. It's a very big house and I'm afraid I'm not as young as I used to be."

003 smiled kindly at the old man and got up from her seat. "I'll be more than happy to help you, Doctor Kazumi."

"I'll help, too!" 009 said excitedly; moving from his place at the balcony door.

004 smiled at the three and pushed himself away from the wall. "0020 just went outside." He said in a fatherly tone; joining the trio at the door. "I'll go get her before the storm hits."

002 shook his head and took off for the door. "I'll bring 'er in, 004!" He said in an urgent tone; opening the door for everyone. "We won't be long!"

Everyone looked at one another and waited until the door closed before 004 smiled and placed one hand on his hip and the other in his hair.

 _ **'... All stars could be brighter... ...'**_

"Well, how do you like that? Is it just me, or does 002 fancy 0020?" 007 said in a sly tone; a cheezy grin on his face. "Can't say that I blame the poor guy. She is quite the looker."

004 sighed and walked over to the fireplace. "I think he stands a better chance at getting 0020 to come back inside than any of us do right now." He said in a teasing tone. "She did really take a shine to him when they first met."

008 chuckled and kicked back in his seat. "Ah! Can you feel the love tonight?" He said in a joking tone; closing his eyes as he relaxed in his seat.

"I have a feeling 002 will be able to help 0020 accept the facts and help her learn to trust us." 005 said in a wise tone; smirking into his cup of coffee.

"I just hope they make it back in time before the storm hits... It's going to be a rough one." Doctor Kazumi said in a worried tone; looking out the balcony doors to see the clouds rolling in...

 **003 told 002 that he would be able to find the girl down by the cliffs,** and flew off in a flash. 003 looked over at the others with a pleasant smile on her face. 002 flew high through the air until he found who he was looking for.

0020 was sitting Indian-Style near the edge of the cliff that over looked the ocean. He could almost swear that she was watching the darkened clouds rolling in with tears streaming down her face. However, something wasn't right about her.

002 noticed that 0020 had a very violent look in her eyes, even though she was crying. She looked so angry that it made 002 think twice about landing too close to her at the moment. However, he knew the storm was on its way and he had to bring her back inside before she got sick. So, he decided to take the risk.

He made sure to land a good distance away from her for both of their safety, and that she was aware of him, as he approached her. But for some strange reason, she didn't even acknowledge him walking up on her. She just kept silver eyes on the waves off in the distance. It was almost as if she were in some kind of trance. He even cleared his throat as loud as he could, but she still didn't respond.

"Um- 0020?" He ventured carefully; watching her closely. "I really hate to bother you right now, but there's this big storm coming soon and everybody wants you to come back inside before it hits."

0020 still didn't respond to him. She didn't break her gaze from the ocean, and he was beginning to lose his temper with her. But for some reason, when he looked down at her, he could almost swear on his life that he felt like his spirit was truly broken. He felt like he was about to scream. He felt like he had just lost his dreams all over again. But he soon felt pure, dark hatred out of the blue and he didn't understand why, but as soon as it come, those feelings went away.

It took him a minute, but he soon figured out that it was 0020's emotions that he was feeling! Was this how she felt when she found out about Black Ghost? Or was it about the dress? Or maybe it was the one who hurt her? But who did it and why? At first, he didn't know how to react, but as he looked down at 0020, he figured that she probably has no idea she's even projecting her emotions at all. So, it was easy to forgive her.

"Are you okay, 0020?" He asked again; taking a seat next to her. He frowned at her lack of response, and tried something else. "Are you upset about the dress?"

That got a reaction out of her. She closed her eyes and sighed. "...It was the dress I wore the night Black Ghost took me." She whispered quietly; looking back out at the ocean.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked in a concerned tone; moving closer to her. "It's really not good if you keep it bottled up inside."

0020 let out a shaky sigh, and bent her knee. "...Everybody's got a chapter in their lives that they'd rather not read aloud." She said in a darkened tone; glaring at the distance as if seeing something was in front of her. " 'sides, it really doesn't matter who I was, but rather... who I am. I'm wrong, am I right?"

 _ **'... Every victory has a beginning! ...'**_

002 looked over at the girl with a slight surprise in his eyes. "Can't really argue with that. And no, you don't have to tell us anything you don't want to," he said in a firm tone; reaching over and placing a hand on hers, "but if there's one thing I've learned with all the time I've been here, it's that it helps if you actually _do_ talk about it eventually.

I'm not saying that you have to tell us right now or anything. But I _am_ saying that the past has a funny way of showing its face sooner or later. And it's always ugly when it does."

0020 finally broke her trance, and looked over at 002 with a faint smile. "Thank ye, 002... Tis' comfortin' knowin' there's still some good left in the world."

002 smiled fondly at 0020, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "As long as you stay with us, I promise we'll protect you, 0020... You can trust us..." He cooed in a determined tone; giving her shoulder a slight squeeze.

Their tender moment was rudely interrupted by a horrible clap of thunder. The unexpected sound caused the two to jerk away from each other and stood up all in one speedy motion. They looked over at one another and soon began to laugh at their own expense.

"I think we'd better head on back to the compound before we get caught in the storm!" He said after his laughter faded. "I can have back in no time if I fly!" He added as he held out his hand towards her.

0020 blushed and took his hand. "I-I actually enjoy flyin' wit' ye, 002." She admitted in a quiet tone; looking away from him.

0020 gave the girl a surprised look. "Really? Everyone else thinks my flying skills are a real heath risk!" He said in a joking tone; laughing nervously at his own expense.

0020 laughed right along with him. "I don't doubt th't, 002. But I'd rather fly wit' you than wit' anyone else!"

Once again, 0020 surprised him. It was like she knew he was feeling nervous and altered her answer based off of his emotions. But the question is: Does she even know she's doing it? He remembered hearing her say that she always had the abilty to sense emotions (even before Black Ghost captured her). It could even be Second Nature to her.

"Listen, 0020. I've got to ask you something..." He started to say; giving her a curious look.

0020 looked up a 002. She gave him her full attention, as she waited for him to continue.

"Are you aware of your Empathy? Like, do you even _know_ when you're using it or not? Did your family even know you had it?" He asked in a curious tone; closing his eyes tightly as if he was waiting for her yell or hit him.

0020 looked over at 002 with a blank expression. Then her silver eyes widened in shock and looked down at herself. "I'm sorry, 002... I guess even now I don't realize I'm doing it. I may have been aware of my Empathy, but I never did 'ave much control o'er it."

002 raised a brow at the girl. "Really now?" He pressed slightly; hoping to keep her talking but not trying to force her. "Do you know why?"

0020 pulled out of the boy's grasp, and turned back to the ocean. "Been to afraid ta e'en try... I just ignored it fer so long that I forget sometimes and it ne'er 'ad a 'appy endin' fer me..." She said in a hollow tone; narrowing her eyes at something she saw in the distance.

002 allowed himself a few moments to let 0020's words sink in. Then he pulled her into a tight embrace. He couldn't quite explain it, but he felt like he had to hold her. It was almost as if he was in a dream, and she was just an illusion.

"...I'm so sorry for everything that's happened to you, 0020... I'm even more sorry that I... er - we weren't there when you really needed us... but hey, we're here now, right? And I know it's gonna take more than just kind words and smiles, but I promise we will help you."

0020 gasped and slowly pulled her trembling hands up to the front of his shirt. She buried her face into his chest, and began to shake. Her body shook so horribly that the weight in her legs nearly gave out form under her. Luckily for her, 002 had a stronger grip than she did and held her tightly against him.

"Are you alright, 0020?" He asked in a frantic tone; putting her back on her feet.

0020 began to sob violently against the boy holding her. "...Thank ye fer tellin' me that, 002... You 'ave no idea what that means ta me..." She choked out.

002 patted her back a few times and grinned down at her. "Hey, now... don't go fallin' apart on me now!" He cooed at her. "Don't forget that we need to head back to the compound soon and you don't want anyone to worry about you any more than they already are, right?"

 _ **'...There's a whole new world on the other side! ...'\**_

0020 sighed and regained her composture. "Ye be right 'bout that, 002." She said in a weakened tone. She looked up at the boy with her bravest smile. "Really, 002, I'm fine now. I just needed to get that off my chest."

002 chuckled and pulled 0020 closer to him. "If you ever need to blow off some steam from time to time, I'll always be there, okay? I'll be your wing man! Deal?" He said jokingly at her; causing her to giggle quietly, and his grin to grow from ear to ear. "And I promise I won't tell the others anything you don't want me to, okay?"

0020 nodded to the male cyborg, and looked down at the ground. She was about to give him her thanks once again, but a terrible clap of thunder startled her. She yelped and buried her face in his chest once again.

002 chuckled and looked down at 0020. "Don't like storms, huh?" He asked in a teasing tone.

0020 narrowed her eyes at 002. "No, I jus' wasn't expectin' it." She said in a defensive tone; fighting down her blush.

0020 chuckled and pulled her closer to him. "Alright then... let's head on back to the compound, shall we?"

And with that, 002 activated his jets and took off into the air; making sure their conversation was left behind on the cliffs...

TPW: Whew!

002: What's up with you making me an oc, wolf?

TPW: *smiles innocently at him* Hey, cheer up, 002, it gets a lot worse!

004: Why did it take you so long to rewrite our story again? It's been since what? '08 '09?

TPW: *Shruggs* Well, I kept having computer problems and writer's block wasn't helping, either. But mainly because I didn't have a computer to type on. So, I had to use the old fashioned pen and paper.

TPW: *Turns to the readers* I'm deeply sorry it took me so long to post anything new, guys. But I promise that I will do my personal best to post new chapters to old stories just as soon as I get the chance. However, I can't really make any promises that I'll post regularly due to the holidays coming up. So, just bare with me and I will do what I can!

TPW: *Turns to the cyborgs* So, who wants to do it this time?

Cyborgs: *backs away except for 002*

002: *looks back at the others and notices they're behind him* What the? Why me?  
TPW: Because you're the one who had to say something first! Now, do it! Or else I'll stop the story right here and now!

002: *gasps and turns to the readers* The Paper Wolf doesn't own Cyborg 009 or anything to do with the anime/manga. She just owns this story and 0020.

TPW: *smiles and hugs 002* You are just too sweet, 002! Thank you so much!  
002: *blushes and looks away* Yeah, whatever, man!  
TPW: *turns back to the readers* That's all for now, guys! Have a good day and always remember: Smile until you stop!


	6. Loss of Voice

Chapter Five: Loss of Voice

 _I'm becoming less and less important everyday._

 _And the worst part of it is,_

 _I don't even know what to do anymore._

 _And there's nothing I can do about it._

 _What am I supposed to do?_

 _How can I keep going,_

 _when giving up is so much easier?_

 _ ***Nightmare***_

 _ **0020 was back in her old house in Ireland. She was still human and she was wearing her old gray skating costume. She was lying down on the floor; coughing up blood like she did on that long, fateful night...**_

 _ **"...I promise I'll do better! Please don't hurt me!" She heard herself beg; trying to crawl away from her attacker.**_

 _ **"I wish you were never born..."**_

 _ **The last thing 0020 remembered seeing, as the light reflecting off the knife as it came down on her...**_

 _ ***End of Nightmare***_

0020 woke with a start when she felt someone shaking her. She cried out and fell off the couch she had been resting on, and sat up with a slight groan.

"Are you alright, 0020?" 004's voice called out in worry; looking over at the girl.

0020 looked around the room for a moment. It was like she temporaily forgot where she was. But she quickly recovered and relaxed her bony frame. It was just a bad dream. Good. That meant she was safe now.

She looked up at 004's worried face, and gave him a faint smile. "I'm okay now... In therory anyway." She said in a brave tone; getting up off the floor.

She grunted as she kicked her leg behind her, reached over her shoulder, and grabbed her foot all in one swift motion. She pulled on her leg and stretched her free hand out to the side; stopping when she heard a few cracks and pops in her body. She repeated the action with her other leg and waited for the same sound of the other joints; making the older cyborg cringe.

"Are you done yet?" 004 asked in a slightly disturbed tone; watching 0020 straighten up.

0020 jumped and whirled around with a nervous smile. "Sorry, 004," she said with a shaky laugh, "I guess old habits die hard."

004 chuckled and turned away from the girl. "I know the feeling." He said with a crooked smile. "Anyway, 006 was making breakfast and wanted me to come get you."

0020 gasped and looked up at the man with worried eyes. "Wait a minute, 004," she spoke up quickly, "when you first came in - just now... did - did I... I mean-!"

004 turned around to face the girl and held up his hand to stop her from further fumbling over her words. "If you're trying to ask me if you did anything in your sleep; then my answer is yes: you were crying out in your sleep. I just fugured that you were probably having a nightmare, and that's when I woke you up."

0020 looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry, 004... I promise it won't happen again..." She said in a defeated tone.

 _ **'... What will it take for things to be quiet? ...'**_

004 tilted his head to the side. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked in a fatherly tone.

0020 shyed away from him and looked away. "I'd rather not say we did..."

004 sighed and ran his metallic hand through his hand. "Look, 0020, I know you don't know us very well, but have we really given you a reason not to trust us? I mean- is it really that hard to believe that there are people in this world that just want to help you?" He scolded in a slightly offended tone; placing his hand on his hip.

0020 flinched away from the man. "I'm sorry! Please don't be mad at me!" She protested in a scared tone.

0020 reached up and clutched the necklace under her shirt. "I always 'ad ta keep to myself... Even if I was hurt or upset." She tried to explain; giving 004 a pleading look.

004 smiled slightly at 0020. "Hey, don't worry about it, 0020! I know how hard it can be to talk about things that are painful to even think about. However, you'll just end up destroying yourself if you keep it bottled up inside."

"Ye be right, 004... and I'm sorry for worrying everyone like this. I really am. And believe me, it's not that I don't trust you because I really do..." 0020 tried to explain, but couldn't quite find the right words. "I just don't think I had the courage to own up to those demons just yet."

004 frowned at the girl before him that soon melted into his signature lazy smile. "Just promise me that you'll try to open up more to us, and we'll call it even. Deal?" He suggested lightly; holding his metallic hand out to her.

0020 looked up at 004 with a hopeful smile. "Sounds fair ta me!" She said in a brave tone; taking his hand in hers and giving it a good shake.

004 smiled proudly at the girl and opened the door for her. "Alright. Now that we settled that problem, let's go eat!"

 _ **'... Be unforgetable! ...'**_

 **The duo left the room with a lighter air around them.** They quickly joined the rest of the crew, and bid them all a good morning. 0020 sat down beside 002 with 004 sitting at her other side.

"Did you have a good nap, 0020?" 002 asked in a cheerful tone; handing the girl a cup of coffee.

0020 shrugged her shoulders and yawned. "Other than the fact that I was asleep for 15 years, that was the first time I ever got to take a voluntary nap!"

003 tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean, 0020?" She asked in a confused tone.

"I was skating since I was able to walk. Mother kept me training from 3:30 in the marnin' till it was time fer school, and when I got out of school, it was straight back to training from 3:30 until 11:15 at night. And that was just the off season! I didn't sleep at all when I had a competition!" 0020 explained as a matter of fact; rubbing the back of her head.

"That must've been pretty rough on you at such a young age." 008 replied in a concerned tone; looking up at 0020 from his cup of coffee.

"How did you ever manage to stay awake for so long?" 007 asked in a surprised tone; placing a plate of food in front of her.

0020 looked up at 007 with a lazy smile. "It was easy for someone like me." She answered him in a simple tone.

009 looked up from his plate. "What do you mean? Someone like you?" He asked before he could stop himself.

0020 looked over at 004 for guidence. He just grinned over at her and took a swig of his own coffee. It was like he was trying to tell her that she was on her own.

"Well, for starters, I was born with insomnia." 0020 said in a thoughtful tone; looking down at her food. "I can't really explain it other than there's this broken switch in my mind that doesn't turn off."

She then looked over at 007 with the same lazy smile from before. "And as far as being able to stay awake all the time, Japser would video record me practicin' and I'd stay up all night reviewing and coming up with ideas for my routines. I pro'bly got about 75 hours o' sleep a month if I be lucky."

"But why? I mean, I understand that you're dedicated to you passion, but don't you think that was a little extreme?" 003 asked in shock; looking up from her own cup.

 _ **'... There's no such thing as, "too late"! ...'**_

002 huffed and folded his arms over his chest. "Who is "Jasper"? A boyfriend perhaps?" He asked in a pout; feeling the disappoint settle over his head.

0020 gave the American cyborg a strange look. "Jasper was my twin brother." She replied in a blunt tone; looking over at 003 with a sad smile. "And yes, 003, it was a wee bit extreme to go so long without sleep, but my mother wouldn't let me rest... No matter how good I got, how long I trained, I couldn't make her happy. I mean, I had meals and rest peroids for my studies. Even so," she said bitterly; taking a sip of her coffee, "I couldn't sleep anyway... why not just see how far ye can push it?"

"Now hold on just one minute!" 002 cried out in a hasty tone; giving the girl a firm glare. "Are you saying that you put _yourself_ through all that just to please your mother?! Are you insane?! Didn't you know the dangers you were putting yourself through as a human?!"

0020 shrugged her bony shoulders at him. "What else could I do? I had no choice in the matter. I was damned if I did and I was damned if I didn't back in those days..." She replied in a formal tone; finishing off her coffee.

"Why didn't you just move out? You were of legal age, right?" 004 asked in a worried tone; drinking his coffee.

0020 laughed bitterly at the German cyborg sitting next to her. "I had a better chance at fiind' a Leprechaun than I did of gettin' away from my family!" She said in a cynical tone; giving 004 a warning look. "No one gets outta the Pendragon family alive... Jasper was proof o' that!"

"And yet here you are." 007 argued in a knowing tone; taking the girl's empty plate up.

"Back up a second," 009 said in a confused tone, "what did you mean just now? I don't understand. Why couldn't you get away from your family? And what happened to your brother?"

0020 gave 009 a pointed look. "Like most places in the world, The Pendragon Family had their own set of rules or laws. We've always called it, "The Hanged Code" because those same rules have been rumored to have been around since the dark ages. To most people livin' on the "Outside", it looked like, "The Hanged Code" was a bond. However, most o' the members of my family saw it as nothing more than a curse... myself included.

If ye be born a Pendragon; you had to be good at somethin'. My grandda was a well-known folklorist, grandmama was the country's top art restorian. Jasper was an archor, and mother was a professional singer. And even though I had other talents and skills, skating 'ad been the choice chosen fer me."

"Are you saying that someone made you pick up figure skating?!" 002 cried out in disbelief.

0020 jumped in her seat. "Oh, I didn't mind it! Seriously, everyone. It was a lot o' fun. Sure, the training was extreme, practice was long, and competition was brutal, but it was fun out there on the ice! I loved every second of it!"

002 glared firmly at the girl next to him. "Your words say you were happy, but your eyes tell a different story." He said in a warning tone; not taking his eyes off the girl sitting next to him.

"No, I'm serious, 002! I always had fun skating! It may not have been my first choice, but I quickly grew ta love it!" 0020 replied in protest; smiling nervously at him.

 _ **'... Put on a brave face... ...'**_

"But you had other talents." 004 spoke up; looking over at 0020. "What else could you do? And how did you ever find the time to do anything with such a strict schedule?" He asked in an anticeptating tone; giving her a surprised smile.

0020 gave 004 a teasing smile. "Hey! I had rest periods and school!" She protested. "I always had high scores in the art and music departments of school!"

"What kind of instruments did you play?" 002 asked in an excited tone; waiting for her answer with his eyes shining in delight.

"I was more of a sketch artist back in the day, but I liked playing the piano and nearly any type of guitar." 0020 said without missing a beat.

"That's cool." 002 said happily, as he flashed the girl his best smile. "I play the harmonica. So, maybe we could play together one of these days?"

"That wasn't so bad, now was it, 0020?" 004 teased with a proud grin on his face.

002 watched 004 get up from the chair and stand directly behind the girl. "What's he talking about, 0020?" He said in a curious tone.

004 placed his hands on the girl's shoulders. "0020 and I had a little talk before we came down for breakfast, didn't we?" He said in a proud tone.

0020 shrugged her shoulders and smiled faintly in response. "I'm just keepin' my promise." She said in a polite tone.

"Well, as great as it is to finally be able to get to know you, 0020, I've got Patrol Duty next. So, I guess I'll see you later. Have fun!" 004 said in happy tone; walking towards the exit.

0020 raised her hand off the table. "I'll do it!" She volunteered automatically.

"Would you look at that! 0020 hasn't even been here a week and she already wants to help!" 005 said in a cheerful tone; leaning into the table with a pleased smile.

0020 swallowed some air, and moved her eyes over towards everyone's faces for a second. "...I... just wanted to help..." She said in a quiet tone.

"If you want to help out around here so bad then you can help 007 and me clean up the kitchen!" 006 chimmed in with a ready tone; moving over towards 0020 and taking a hold of her arm.

"That's a great idea!" 003 declared as a matter of fact; standing up from her seat. "In the mean time, I'll go upstairs and see if I can't find something for you to wear! You can't wear your uniform all the time, right?"

0020 gasped and looked over at the blonde with a shocked expression on her face. "Ye don' 'ave ta do that! I'm fine with what I 'ave!" She protested politely; trying to stop the woman. "Don' trouble yerself o'er me!"

003 turned towards 0020 with a motherly smile. "It's no trouble, 0020, really. Besides, you'll need them after you get done helping 006 and 007 clean up the kitchen, trust me!" She argued in a determined tone; walking away before 0020 could say anything else.

002 chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "You better stop struggling, 0020," he said in a joking tone; placing his hands behind his head, "003 can be pretty determined when her mind is made up!"

"I heard that, 002!" 003 called out in a warning tonel causing him to jump out of his seat.

"Oh, did I hear Doctor Gilmore calling for me just now!" 002 said in an urgent tone; holding his hand up to his ear. "Gotta jet!"

007 sighed and shook his head at 002's retreating form. "He's still got a lot to learn..." He said to himself as he turned back to give 0020 a playful wink. "Maybe you can teach him a thing or two, eh, 0020?" He asked in a teasing tone.

006 threw a wooden spoon at the hairless man. "If you have the engery to cause trouble; then you have time to help me clean the kitchen, 007!" He said in anger; placing his hands on his hips and standing next to 0020.

He watched his friend rub the back of his head; before he turned to look back at the girl with a happy smile. "Don't listen to him, 0020." He told her in a joking tone. "He just likes to ruffle everyone's feathers from time to time. Now, let's get started cleaning up the kitchen A clean kitchen makes the best meals as I always say!"

 **While 0020 was helping 006 and 007 in the kitchen,** 002 and the others were off doing whatever fancied them. Some of them were on patrol detail. 008 was swimming around in the ocean; keeping a look out for possible underwater attacks. 002 was airborne; searching for any ariel assults. 005 and 009 were on the ground. 001 was with the two humans; sleeping the day away. And 004 was with them as well; watching the two scientists play their game.

Doctor Gilmore was telling Professor Kasumi what 0020 had told them at breakfast. Needless to say that the two humans weren't too happy with what they discovered about the poor unfortunate soul.

"That girl is a Pendragon you say?" Professor Kazumi questioned with a slightly surprised tone; looking up from the board.

Doctor Gilmore looked up from the game, and raised a brow at his friend. "Have you heard the name before, my friend?" He asked in a hopeful tone.

Doctor Kazumi nodded in confirmation. "I worked along side an Emilie Pendragon in my earlier years." He answered in a thoughtful tone; moving a piece forward.

"Do you think they're related?" 004 asked in a curious tone; turning around and facing the two.

Doctor Kazumi's smile faded and he looked down at the board. "Emilie used to tell me about her children all the time. It used to make me smile when she told me about them."

"Children? How many? Did she have a daughter?" 004 asked in an urgent tone; moving over to them and sitting down on the steps.

Doctor Kazumi nodded and smiled over at 004. "She had twins. A boy and a girl. I don't remember much of them, but she always spoke highly of the boy and praised him often when we worked together."

"And the girl?" Doctor Gilmore pressed in a curious tone; leaning slightly forward.

"I'm afraid Emilie didn't care too much for the girl." Doctor Kazumi said in a sad tone; looking out into the yard as if he were seeing something the other two men couldn't. "I think she might even had hated her at one point."

004 looked over at the old man with a worried look on his face. "Really? How come?" He asked in a bewildered tone; not liking where this conversation was going.

"Well, I remember hearing one of my assistants had told me that Emilie's husband and san were killed in a car accident and the girl was seriously injured." Doctor Kazumi answered in a sad tone. "I'm not sure, but I guess Emilie hated her daughter because she reminded her of the ones she lost."

"By any chance, Doctor Kazumi," 004 asked in a slightly pleading tone, "do you remember what the daughter's name was?"

 _ **'... The possibilities are never-ending! ...'**_

"Oh, dear me! I'm sorry, my boy!" Doctor Kazumi said in an embarrassed tone. "The daughter's name was, "Noa". But I'm not too sure we're even talking about the same person here. It's possible that we could be talking about two completely different families."

004 looked up at the sky with a slight frown on his face. How could a mother hate her own daughter? It didn't make any sense to oldest cyborg. He didn't have to be as smart as the two humans to know that this "Emilie Pendragon" was 0020's mother. The facts were too great to be ignored!

He shook his thoughts away, and looked over at the two sitting at the game. "I think it would be best if we kept this bit of information to ourselves." He said with a seriousness in his tone that told the two doctors that there would be no room for debate.

"I think you're right, 004." Doctor Gilmore said wisely. "I could tell by listening to 0020 that her past is a painful one and it wouldn't be fair to her if we forced her to tell us anything."

"That's true. And there's also the risk of causing her to shut us out when all any of us wants to do is show her the kindness she most likely have never known." Doctor Kazumi added with a thoughtful tone; looking back to his game and moving a piece.

"Then it's settled: The conversation we had, or will have reguarding 0020 and her past life stays with us until the time comes that she wants to talk to us." 004 said in a formal tone; standing up from his seat and looking up at the sky...


	7. Left Behind

Chapter Six: Left Behind

 _I may not have learned much growing up,_

 _but I have in fact learned,_

 _that the very moment,_

 _you want to give up is the moment,_

 _you should keep pushing forward!_

 _Push yourself!_

 _No one else is going to do it for you..._

0020 had been staying with the rebel cyborgs for a few moments now, and she was settled in quite nicely. She had proved to make a nice little addition to their little, "family", and they enjoyed having her around.

001 had enjoyed having her care for him whenever 003 needed rest. She was very gentle with him when she fed and handled him. He often thought of her as a sarogant mother like he had always found in 003. And she often hummed to him to help him sleep, too! He once thought she sounded like an angel.

003 loved the idea of having another female in their crew. She often let 0020 borrow her clothes in exchange for helping her wash the clothes. She saw 0020 as a younger sister and was occassionally found scolding her for pushing herself too hard. However, she was very happy to see that 0020 was trying to open up to them.

004 saw 0020 as the daughter he never had. He fussed over her not trusting them, and keeping things bottled up inside. He kept an extra eye on her whenever they were together and always included her in their conversations. He was also very protective over her and found himself guiding her and helping her adjust to living with them. He tried to help her cope with her Empathy or the powers Black Ghost had gave her. Just like a father should with their child.

005 had found a quiet companion in her as well. They'd be found star gazing together whenever they'd be partnered off for late night patrol. He'd point out all the constallations in the sky and tell her stories he had learned growing up in his homeland. And in return, she'd tell him stories her grandparents would tell her and her brother.

006 found out that 0020 was quite skilled in the kitchen. He was very pleased to learn that she liked cooking and had gotten her help him and 007 prepare their meals and at his resturant. He was even more surprised when she would help them clean up afterwards.

007 had also developed a soft spot for the young girl. The British man had stated on numberous occassions that he had claimed 0020 as his niece. He loved telling her stories about his glory days as an actor and was shocked when he found out that she enjoyed listening to his many skits and dramatics. He also asked her about her days as a figure skater; thus further surprising them all when they learned that she was about to compete in the Olympics the following year she was abducted by Black Ghost.

008 had also bonded with 0020 and would often train with her in their free time. The two would patrol together and sometimes would go fishing together. He'd often catch her in the Dining Room with a cup of coffee and a chess game in front of her. The two would play games until the others started to wake up.

009 had also found a sister in 0020 just like most of the others in their group. He sometimes caught her listening to as much new music as she could get her hands on. He also would sometimes find her outside singing and dancing. Sometimes, he could have sworn she was spirit whenever she'd jump into the air.

 _ **'... Just a faded memory... ...'**_

The two humans loved 0020 as a granddaughter and both were quite surprised to discover that she still had her talents as far as drawing went. Professor Kazumi had supplied her with the supplies nesseccary tools for drawing (i.e. paper and pencils). And once again, the two were shocked to find that she still play the piano like a professional. They both loved hearing her play and more often than not found themselves sitting in her company while she played. They praised her and encouraged her to play. Even though everyone was quite pleased with having the girl around, 002 was the happiest out of the bunch.

002 would often be found not too far away from her. He spent as much of his free time with her as he could possibly manage with her. He was most fond of her and thought very highly of her. Even though he denied it in front of his peers, they could see that he developed an instant bond with the girl. And they could see that he has feelings for her as plain as day. He especially loved hearing her sing when she was alone and would hide in the shadows; listening to her (in his opinion) enchanting voice. 007 had once stated that 0020 was like a mermaid and 002 was her sailor; drawing him to her.

 **Right now,** 002 found his target sitting in the Dining Room with 004. They were playing a game of chess over a cup of coffee. He heard them talking, and from the sounds of it, 0020 sounded more at ease with their conversation. He liked the idea of her being able to let her guard down long enough for he and the German cyborg to get to know her, but he just couldn't understand why it was only he and 004 that could get 0020 to open up to them, but he liked the attention she gave him nonetheless. As much as he wanted to interupt the two, he forced his instincts back and listened to what they were saying.

"...I bet you'd 'ave made a great father, 004," 002 heard her say in a fond tone, "ye 'ave the whole "parenting" thing down pact!"

002 heard 004 chuckling at his opponent. "You really think so, 0020?! I'm very flattered!" He said in an embarrassed tone; rubbing the back of his head. "Though, I can't take all the credit! I had a lot of experience from looking after 001 and 002! They can be a real handful at times!"

002 huffed quietly to himself, and leaned against the wall next to him. How dare 004 say something against him to 0020?! He controlled his temper when 0020's voice reached his ears.

"I would imagine 001 occasionally being a handful what with being a wee babe at times and all, but I ne'er 'ad a problem with 002." She said kindly; making 002's heart skip a beat. "An' speakin' o' 002..." She said playfully; silently getting up from her place at the table and giving the older man a teasing wink.

002 nearly jumped right out of his skin when 0020 appeared in front of him. "Holy cow, 0020! Where'd you come from?!" He cried out in shock; pounding on his chest.

0020 giggled and glared teasingly at the American cyborg. "Serves ye right fer evesdroppin' on private conversations! Don' ye know how rude that be?!" She scolded in her thick Irish accent; dragging him into the Dining Room.

"Well, excuse me for not wanting to interupt!" 002 pouted in a grumpy tone; taking a seat next to the girl.

004 grinned arrogantly at 002. "It's better to interupt than it is to evesdrop on one... You might not like what you hear." He said in a light warning tone; folding his arms over his chest.

002 waved the other man off. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He mumbled under his breath; folding his arms over his chest and looking away from the two.

He then looked over at the two playing chess with a placid smile. "So, what were you two talking about before you caught me?" He asked in a curious tone.

"Well, I was just telling 0020 how proud we are to see how much she had grown on all of us since she came here." He said in a fatherly tone; giving the female cyborg a proud grin.

"... 'an I was tellin' 004 how much I like being 'ere!" 0020 added with a cheerful chirp; giving 002 a happy smile.

002 blushed madly at the girl's comment. "Really? I thought we were driving you crazy!" He said in a joking tone; scratching his cheek sheepishly.

"That thought has crossed my mind a few times, too." 004 added in a teasing tone; leaning into the table. "I'm surprised you haven't gone berserk by now. What with your Empathy and all."

 _ **'...It's never as hard as it seems! ...'**_

"I know I would've gone nuts if I was in your place, 0020!" 002 said in an amazed tone; flashing the girl a lazy grin.

"How do manage to handle all our emotions, 0020? I mean, it must put a strain on you, right?" 004 wondered out loud; taking a sip of his coffee. "It can't be easy feeling all our feelings and dealing with your own at the same time."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that, 0020," 002 chimmed in with a sheepish tone; leaning back in his seat, "I know you went through a lot back then, and your insomnia must be hard enough as it is."

0020 shrugged her bony shoulders, and took a swig of her coffee. "I'll hand it ta ye, gentlemen," she said in a polite tone, "it most certainly be a real challenge that much I can say!"

She then looked down at the game. "And as much as I hate to inflate your egos, you're right, I did go through a lot back in the day. But ye be wrong 'bout one thing, though." She said in a polite tone; taking one of 004's Knights with her Rook.

002 raised a brow at the girl sitting next to him. "Oh, really? And just what exactly am I wrong about then?" He challenged with a playful sneer.

"My insomnia never affected me in a least bit." She countered in a civil tone; smirking over at the two. "I was used ta not sleepin' and now is no different. _And_ I think I'm puttin' it ta good use now more than I ever did back then anyway if I do say so myself!" She added proudly; taking another drink of her coffee and watching 004 make his move.

"And the fact that you're experiencing emotions from eleven different people doesn't make no nevermind to you?" 004 questioned in a concerned tone; eyeballing the girl across the table.

0020 shook her head at the older man before her. "Really, 004, must I remind ye that I am a natural-born Empath?" She stated in a challenging tone; giving him her bravest smile. "It comes second nature. Well, if you don't count the first time I came here. I wasn't in the right state of mind back then."

"Really?" 002 asked in a surprised tone; looking over at the girl with shocked eyes. "So, how do you cope with it?"

0020 shrugged her shoulders once again. "Oh, that's easy! I just go into my center and it goes away like magic! Nothing to it!" She said in a careless tone; taking another sip of her drink.

 _ **'...It's so much better than being alone! ...'**_

002 gave 0020 a confused look. "A center? You mean like in Hockey?" He asked in a baffled tone; looking over at 004 for help.

0020 laughed and shook her head. "Ye Americans are so silly."A Center may be a position in a sport, but for someone like me, it's basically a way to help you focus and stay sane."

004 chuckled at the girl in front of him. "It sounds like you've got it all figured out." He said in an impressed tone; taking one of her Pawns with his Knight.

"Alright, 0020, I'll bite. What's this center of yours?" 002 asked in a curious tone; looking over at the girl with a curious smile.

0020 blushed and looked down at her pieces. "Well... whenever I'd go into my "fits" as Jasper used to say," she said in a careful tone; picking up her Knight and moving it to take one of 004's Pawns, "I'd just focus on how much it hurts."

"But what do you mean?" 004 pressed on. "How does it hurt you?"

0020 looked over at 004 with a tired look. "If I'm around someone who just punched, I'd feel it, too." She explained in a simple tone. "But when there's more people around, I can't really ignore it like I could with just one or two."

"So, if I got hit in the head with a rock or something, you'd feel it?" 002 asked in a curious tone.

0020 nodded her head in agreement. "It'd be just like I was the one who got hit instead. 'ere, I'll show you." She said in a polite tone; reaching over to pinch 002 as hard as she could in the arm; causing them both to jump away from each other.

"Ouch! That hurt!" 002 cried out in annoyance; rubbing the spot on his arm where 0020 pinched him.

0020 rolled her silver eyes at the boy sitting next to her. "Ye see, 002? That's how my Empathy works. I feel what other people are feeling. And look, now we 'ave matching marks." She told him in a lazy tone; lifting her sleeve up for them to see.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to pinch me!" 002 said in disbelief.

"Oh, stop fussin' o'er it! I got hurt, too! So, we be e'en!" 0020 argued in a whiny tone; rubbing her injured arm.

004 frowned at 0020. He really didn't want to make the poor girl remember the painful memories, but he couldn't shake the horrible thought of someone inflicting pain upon others met alone themselves. The thought alone sent chills down his spine knowing that someone as sweet and thoughtful as 0020 had potential of that sort. It was just too hard and horrifying to imagine!

"So, you're telling us that you actually inflicted pain upon yourself? Why exactly would you do that?" He couldn't stop himself from asking. He just had to get inside this child's head to understand her.

0020 sighed and placed the mug down on the table. "It took me a wee bit to actually figure it out, but I learned that if I experience pain of any callibur; then my Empathy seems to subside for a while. So, from that point on, whene'er I start to feel overwhelmed, I find something to get hurt on... Normally, it'd end up with someone else doing it for me..." She answered in an honest tone; looking down at herself in shame.

002 narrowed his eyes at the girl sitting next to him. "What do you mean, 0020? Who hurt you?" He demanded in a possessive tone. "Why couldn't you have gone to a doctor or something?"

 _ **'... It never completely goes away...'**_

0020 growled and stood up from her seat. "Ye try ta go ta yer maw and tell 'er that ye feel e'eryone else's feelin's and see how far that gets ye!" She said in a sharp tone; narrowing her eyes at the American cyborg. "My mother threw me down the basement whene'er I got home from school!"

She then looked down at her hand on the back of the chair she was sitting in, and gripped it tightly as memories from her past life came flashing in her mind.

"When she finally realized something wasn't sittin' right with me, she took me to a specialist where they pumped me full of e'ery drug known ta man. And imagine my surprise when not a damned one worked! And guess what? It got worse as I got older! Pain was the only thing that helped make it stop! E'en if it was temporary... It was still better than going berserk!"

The two male cyborgs sat in shock at 0020's outburst. They were too shocked to find their words, and she took this chance to rub it in their faces.

"Now, if we are done with pokin' 'round in the past," she said as a matter of fact, "I've got better places ta be than down Memory Lane. It's a very twisted place and I really rather not say we went there again... Have a nice day!"

She then turned and walked away from the table. She stopped as soon as she reached the door, and looked over her shoulder with a crooked smile. "Oh, and by the by, 004," she said as she grabbed the handle and opened the door, "checkmate." She finished as she walked out the door.

002 watched 0020 leave and turned back in his seat. "...I think we just made her mad." He said with defeat in his tone; giving 004 a blank stare.

004 kept his eyes on the game and looked at the pieces. "I'm pretty sure it's safe to say that we shouldn't ask her about herself anymore." He said in a stunned tone; looking up from the game.

002 looked over at 004 in disbelief. "Gee, ya think?!" He asked in a shocked tone; looking back at the door 0020 had just walked through. "She's never gonna forgive us, will she?" He asked in a doubtful tone; already knowing the answer his comrade was about to say.

"Not on your life, pal." 004 replied in a defeated tone; sighed with defeat as he leaned back in his chair...

 **TPW: And there is the newest chapter! Now we know a little more about 0020 (a.k.a. "Noa Pendragon")**

 **002: She sure is a cold one, isn't she?**

 **TPW: Well, yeah, but every person has a chapter in their lives that they don't read out loud, right? People are a lot like rubberbands: You can stretch them so far before they finally snap back.**

 **004: Yeah, but 0020 didn't have to be so nasty about it!**

 **0020: *shruggs her shoulders* Well, you're the ones who kept putting me on the spot! I can only take so much!**

 **TPW: That's my girl!**

 **TPW: Anyway, on a more serious note, I finally have my computer up and running after going so long without one, but that doesn't mean that I haven't stop writing my stories for you all! I promise to get them posted as quickly as I get them typed up! Some of the chapters are very long and there are only so many hours in the day. And with work and a social life, it makes getting my work finished all the more harder. So, what I'm asking is that you all please, please, PLEASE have patience and bare with me!**

 **TPW: *turns to 004* Since you're the main cast of the story, will you kindly to the disclaimer for me?**

 **004: *sighs* The Paper Wolf doesn't own Cyborg 009 or anything affiliated with it. All rights go to their respected owners. She just owns her computer, and this story.**

 **TPW: *Smiles* Thanks, 004! You're the best!**

 **002: Hey! What about me!**

 **TPW: I'm not even going to justify that. *Turns to the readers* Please read and review my story! No flames! Otherwise, I'll use them to burn my laptop and no one else will get to read my stories ever again!**

 **003: *gasps* You're so mean!**

 **TPW: *shruggs my shoulders* What else could I say? People online are even more worse than me!**


	8. Nowhere To Run

Chapter Seven: Nowhere To Run

 _Nothing haunts us,_

 _like the words we don't say._

 _I wasn't able to save him back then..._

 _But I will protect,_

 _the ones I can!_

 _Think I can't?_

 _Watch me!_

 _And see what happens..._

 **...** It had been a few weeks since 0020 had that conversation with 002 and 004, Or any conversation with them for that matter. 004 was a little disappointed with her, but let it go and left her alone until she wanted to forgive them. Sadly though, 002 wasn't as patient as 004 was.

At first, he tried to apologize to her and all but begging for her forgiveness. However, 0020 still wouldn't talk to him. Then, after that, he became angry and bitter towards her. He yelled at her once, and was rewarded with a shoulder colder than the Artic. And now, he was going crazy knowing the object of his affections was mad at him.

And for what? Because he wanted to know everything there was about her? Because he wanted to help her? Why should he have to be the one punished for caring? It just wasn't fair!

Right now, 002 was walking down the corridors of the Dolphin; looking for 0020. She had been avoiding everyone since she had found out that they were going to Ireland. She had told the others that was feeling very well, and wished to lay down. She hadn't come back since...

002 finally found his target sitting on a bench not too far from the rear of the ship. Her arms were hanging limp at her sides, and her face was tilted up towards the ceiling and her eyes were closed. It was almost as if she had fallen asleep.

However, he knew she wasn't asleep. He may not know her very well, but he knew 0020 doesn't sleep. She never sleeps. No matter how hard everyone tries to talk her into sleeping, she refuses to do so because she claims that her insomnia simply won't let her. And since, she slso refuses to take any medication to help her sleep, there was nothing they could do.

"Hey, 0020?" He called out in a careful tone as he got closer to her.

She didn't respond to him in the slightest. She really didn't seem aware of anything that was going on around her. He tried again.

"0020? Are you awake?" He asked in a slightly louder tone; reaching out to touch her shoulder.

0020 cried out in fear, and jerked away from him; causing her to lose her balance and fall on the floor.

"Please don't hurt me!" She shouted in panic; using both her arms to cover her face.

"Hurt you?" 002 asked in shock; looking down at the girl on the floor. "Snap outta it, 0020! It's me! 002!"

0020 shook her head vigorously and blinked at 002 for a moment. She then looked around her and took in her surroundings for a moment.

"I'm sorry... I guess I forgot where I was fer a moment." She said in a tired tone; taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Were you having a nightmare or something?" 002 asked in a curious tone; helping the girl back onto the bench.

She didn't reply to him, and 002 sighed in defeat. So he tried a different approach.

"Look, 0020, I know you're still mad at me for what happened with 004 in the Dining Room a few weeks ago," he spoke in a relenting tone; giving 0020 a weak smile, "but I can't stand to see you like anymore! I miss talking to you, spending time with you, or just flat-out being in the same room as you!"

0020 gasped and looked up at the cyborg next to her. "I'm sorry, 002..." She said in a hollow tone; slouching slightly in her seat, "I'll try harder... I promise..."

002 gave 0020 a court nod. "Well, you can start by telling me what just happened." He said in a brotherly tone; leaning back against the wall behind him and placing his hands behind his head.

0020 hung her head. "I don't know if you know this or not, but Ireland is my homeland. And I wasn't having a nightmare why you came by. I was jus' 'memberin' ol' memeries. Sorry 'bout that." She explained in a sheepish tone; looking down at her knees.

"What were you remembering that made you jump outta your seat like that? It must've been pretty scary if you thought you were somewhere else." He asked in a surprised tone; looking over at the girl next to him.

0020 lifted her head to look over at 002 for a second. She then turned her head to look at the wall in front of them and took a deep breath.

"I was just thinking about the last time I was 'ere. And for the record, it wasn't one of my happiest memories." She said in a bitter tone; not looking away from the wall. " 'nd I suppose ye want me ta tell 'bout that, too?"

002 nodded in agreement. "It would help." He said in an encouraging tone.

0020 kept her silver eyes trained on the the wall with an empty look. "I was comin' home from Regionals that night. I placed 2nd but was still qualified for the Olympics..."

002 looked over at 0020 with disbelief in his eyes. "And that's something to be scared of because..." He started to say; then gestered for her to finish the sentence.

"Long story short- me maw was an abusive drunk an' anythin' less than gold wasn't good enough for a day without a slap in the face or anythin' thrown at ye." She said in a bitter tone; looking down at her knees.

"Was she the one who hurt you back then, 0020?" 002 asked in a firm tone; already knowing the answer.

0020 was about to answer him when 004 came down the hall. He had a friendly smile on his face and his shoulders were relaxed. It made the two think of him as a proud parent when he looked like that.

"We'll be arriving in Irish waters pretty soon," he said in a calm tone; joining the two on the bench, "it'd probably be a good idea to start thinking about coming up before we break surface."

002 stood up from his seat and turned to face him with a fake smile. "Thanks for the heads up, 004, we'll be up soon." He said flatly; folding his arms over his chest and looking away.

004 looked over at 0020 for a moment and flashed her a friendly smile before he got up from his seat and turned to walk away.

 _ **'...Slipin' and slidin'! ...'**_

The two remaining cyborgs watched 004 leave. 002 turned to 0020 with a soft smile.

"I think he likes you, 0020." 002 stated in a blunt tone; placing his hands on his hips and leaning closer to the girl.

0020 giggled and turned to fully face 002 standing next to her. "Trust me, 002," she said in a sing-song voice, "... green isn't very becomin' of ye..."

002 blinked at the girl in confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked in a curious tone; tilting his head to the side. "I'm not wearing green."

0020 sighed and slapped her forehead. "004 loves me like a duaghter he ne'er 'ad. We talked about it a few weeks ago when we were patrolling together."

002 narrowed his eyes at 0020. "Alright, 0020. I get it. But how do know what emotions we feel if all you know are the bad ones? Why can't you just turn it off like 003 can turn off her radar?" He asked in a brotherly tone; staring down at her with firm eyes. "I mean, they are our own personal feelings, you know?"

0020 sighed and looked down the hall. "First of all, 002," she started off in an annoyed tone, "I never could control my Empathy - E'en before Black Ghost took me away! The only thing that even remotely helped was physical pain. And secondly, I may not 'ave 'ad experienced what ye call, "good feelings" for myself, but I still felt them through others!"

002 looked at 0020 for a moment and sighed. "I'm sorry I've upset you again, 0020." He said in a defeated tone; looking down at himself in disgust. "I just really, really care about you and I hate watching you suffer so much."

0020 looked over at 002 with a faint smile. "I know ye be worried 'bout me, 002," she said in a gentle tone, "I can take care o' myself."

002 sighed and held his hands up in surrender. "Alright, 0020, you win." He said in a defensive tone; stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I'll back off. I promise."

The female cyborg nodded her head once and turned away. "Let's go see what the others are up to, shall we? The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can leave."

002 watched 0020 smiling at him for a moment. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked her in a joking tone; shaking his head with a short laugh as he walked after her.

He caught up with her and slung his arm around her waist. He looked down at her with a brave smile. He pulled her close as they walked down the hall and up the stairs.

"Hey, 0020," he spoke up as soon as he touched the guard rail, "how about we go sight-seeing when we land? Just the two of us?"

0020 gave 002 a funny look. "But we 'ave a mission to do." She protested in surprise, beating him to the top of the stiars.

002 whined at the other cyborg. "But there's ten members on our team. Surely, they wouldn't mind if we sat this mission out! Besides," he argued in a logical tone; joining her at the top of the stairs, "it's not every day I get to spend with a pretty girl native to our destinations."

"...Who are ye talkin' to?" 0020 asked in a shocked tone; walking down the hall. "There's nothin' pretty 'bout me."

002 frowned at the female cyborg, and grabbed her arm. "But you are pretty, 0020," he stated in a serious tone; stopping her from walking away from him, "I think you're pretty, and I'm not just saying that, I'm telling you the truth. Actually, I think you're beautiful."

0020 looked up at 002 with a bright blush. "Really, 002?" She asked in a surprised tone, "ye don' think I'm a freak 'cus of my Empathy? Or the fact that I used to hurt myself doesn't bother ye?"

002 shook his head at her. "I think those things just make you special." He said in an honest tone; looking her dead in her eyes.

After a few moments, 002 smiled fondly at her and moved back to her side. Then he threw his arm back around her shoulder, and guided her down the hall.

"Come on land with me, 0020," he told her in a pleading tone; flashing her a pouty smile, "you can show me around town while we go look for signs of Black Ghost. That way, we won't be doing nothing while everyone is working."

0020 gave the American cyborg an unsure look. "Well, there is something I'd like to do while we're here..."

002's honey brown eyes lit up in joy. "Just name it!" He said excitedly; giving her his full attention.

"Well, if it's okay with everyone else," she said quietly; looking away from him, "I'd like to go see Jasper. I used to run away there when I was small."

002 looked down at the girl with a sympathetic smile. "I'll get you there, 0020," he said in a brotherly tone; giving her shoulder a quick squeeze, "I promise."

0020 blushed hotly at him. "Thank ye, 002. It'd mean a lot ta me if I could say goodbye one last time."

002 let the girl go and rushed over to open the door for her. "Don't worry, 0020." He whispered to her with a playful wink.


	9. Water's Edge

Chapter Eight: Water's Edge

 _The bravest thing I had ever done,_  
 _was kept going on with my life,_

 _when all I really wanted to do,_

 _was give up and die._

 _What I survived might kill someone else._

 _That which doesn't kill me now,_

 _should probably run..._

002 and 0020 walked hand-in-hand down the coble-stoned streets of Mohar. The male cyborg had convinced the others to allow them to go into town alone. He wasn't too happy to hear that 004 would be joining them; saying that he could use the chance to look around himself.

"So this is what Ireland's like, huh?" 002 said in an amazed tone; looking around the town. "It's a greener version of the Bronx where I used to live!"

004 chuckled at the younger male. "There's a reason why Ireland is nicknamed, "The Emerald Isle"." He said in a teasing tone; giving 0020 a playful wink. "Isn't that right, 0020?"

0020 sighed and hung her head low. "You two see the life and color in it, but all I sure don't." She mumbled in a bitter tone; looking at all the people passing her by.

004 smiled down at the girl. "Come on now, 0020," he cooed in a fatherly tone, "surely you're had at least a few good memories of your human life." He added as he rested his gloved hand on her shoulder.

002 slowed his pace down to match the other two. "Besides, you need to take this chance to face your demons if you ever hope to get past them."

"And _we'll_ be there beside you every step of the way." 004 added in a fatherly tone; giving her an ecouraging smile.

 **So, without another word,** the trio made a few more turns and cleared a few more streets before they finally made it to the cemetary where 0020's brother was laid to rest.

"Wow," 002 whistled; looking around at the scene, "this place seriously gives me the creeps!"

004 looked around at all the rows of graves. "It's so dark and gloomy compared to the other side of the gates."

0020 ignored their comments and walked along the path. "This is Pendragon Family Cemetary... this is where you are laid to rest if you're of Pendragon Blood."

"What about the people married into your family?" 004 asked in a curious tone; following the girl down the leaf-covered path.

0020 placed her hands behind her head. "Only pure bloods are allowed to rest here. E'eryone else is put elsewhere."

0020 stopped at the base of a good-sized hill and looked up at it. There was an old warped-looking tree with two gravestones sitting on the top of the hill that over looked the rest of the other graves. They were like guardians; watching over the others while they slept.

"Jasper is at the top of the hill." She said in a tired tone; pushing herself up the beatened path.

The two males exchanged glances at one another before they followed right behind the girl. They knew she was only forcing herself to go on for their sake, but they also knew that it would help her get over her past problems. They silently agreed to make it up to her once they were finshed there by treating her to dinner or something.

Once they were at the top of the hill, they found a set of headstones facing outwards. They were twin gargoyles crouched in a praying position. They looked over sad, and they also looked like they were praying for the two long since past.

004 knelt down before one of the graves, and brushed some dead leaves off of it so he could read the engraving on the head stone.

" 'Here lies, Jasper Wayne Pendragon. Beloved brother and cherished son. You will forever be missed." He read out loud; studying the gargoyle perched on the grave.

002 joined 004 and looked over at the grave next to other one. "Here lies, Noa Etienna Pendragon' The girl who died of a broken heart. You are now free with your brother in heaven." He said out loud; turning to look over at 0020 with a surprised look on his face. "Is that your name?" He asked in a curious tone; getting up to join her at her side.

"I think it's a very pretty name." 004 commented in a proud tone; giving her a warm smile.

0020 dropped her head, and let her arms fall limp at her sides. "I guess... after all this time... I'm finally free from the Pendragon Family..." She said in a hollow tone; letting a few tears fall out of her eyes.

004 reached out and touched 0020's back. "Hey now," he murmered in a supporting tone; trying to send calm feelings towards her, "you've got us to look after you now."  
"Yeah, 0020," 002 said in a happy tone; jumping in front of her, "we'll be your family now!"

0020 looked up at the two with a teary smile. She was about to say something when they heard a twig snapping nearby; causing them all to turn around to face the intruder.

 _ **'... Hold it in... ...'**_

It was a woman in her late 50's to early 60's standing there looking shocked at the trio. She looked almost like an older version of 0020. Or at the very least, someone who might be related of her. Could she be 0020's mother?!

It was most certainly possible. 0020 had been taken away from her family over ten years ago. Her family could very well still be alive.

"Noa? Is that you, child?" The woman asked with a croak in her voice; keeping her eyes fixed on 0020.

0020 tensed in 004's arms. She could feel herself shaking in his arms; raising a few red flags in his mind.

"I don't know who you're talking about, miss," he spoke up for 0020, "but my daughter used to be good friends with these two. We're just here paying our respects."

The woman looked up at 004 with shock in her eyes. "But she looks so much like my Noa..."

"Kole gets most of her looks from her mother." 004 told her in a firm tone; placing a hand on 0020's shoulder. "Which reminds me, we should be going on our way now. We don't wanna miss dinner now do we?"

"But the twins never mentioned having a friend named "Kole" before!" The woman protested in a hasty tone. "You _are_ my Noa, aren't you? Where did you go? Why did you leave your family, Noa? Answer me!"

0020 gave the woman a sharp look. " _My_ name is Kole. And if _you_ didn't kill Noa. She'd probably still be alive right now..." She said in cold hearted tone; turning to walk away with 002 and 004. "Noa's blood is still on your hands and you will never wash it off... Now, you have to live with what you've done to her... to both of us..."

And so, the trio walked away from the woman and the graves; leaving the woman to her own demons...

 **Later on that very night,** 002 and 004 were up in the Command Room; going over their encounter with the woman. 004 had told the others that he had officially claimed to be 0020's father while they were out exploring the city, and 002 was telling everyone how 0020 had behaving around the woman. 0020 was back in her bunk; trying her best to calm down.

"Wait, are you telling me that 0020 was the reason why we felt all that panic and fear." 007 said in a baffled tone; rubbing the top of his head in confusion.

"And don't forget about the people around us at the time!" 003 added in protest; raising her hand into the air like a student trying to get the teacher to notice them.

"Yeah, they seemed really scared and shook up like we were. But it was only for a few moments." 009 agreed with a court nod. "At least we know that it was 0020 doing it and not Black Ghost."

"Maybe Black Ghost isn't here at all." 008 said in a serious tone; looking out at the ocean. "Maybe it was a mistake to bring 0020 here in the first place."

004 stood up and shook his head at the group. "I think it really did 0020 some good to snap at her mother like she did. I could tell she felt better afterwards." He protested in a proud tone. "Maybe now we can actually be of some help to her."

"I hope so..." 002 said in a longing tone; looking out towards the city while thinking about the events that happened not too long ago...

' _ **...What goes around, comes back around! ...'**_

 **After everyone had eaten and went on to bed that very night,** 0020 was actually going to try to and get some sleep. For once in the life, she actually felt like she could go sleep and rest for a few hours. It had surprised the others that she actually wanted to sleep, but they didn't protest and let her do whatever she pleased. Not long after that, everyone had also decided to turn in for the night as well.

Right now, 002 was lying in bed sound asleep when he heard footsteps walking past his door. He laid in bed for a moments to try and guess who it was outside walking around before he actually got and up and seen for himself.

It couldn't have been 009. He should be up keeping an eye on the monitoring systems. 008 was out patrolling the ocean. 007 and 006 were most likely sawing logs with the rest of the lot. 005 was doing whatever he normally does after meals. 003 was either helping Doctor Gilmore with his studies or taking care of 001. So, that only left 004 and 0020 that were out and about. Now that he narrowed down the list, he got up and got dressed in his red uniform; before he headed out the door.

He looked down one end of the hall, and found it deserted. He looked down the other end of the hall, and found a yellow scarf flowing around a corner.

"004? Is that you down there?" He called out; feeling a chill running up his spine.

He waited for a moment before he took off running down the hall. He didn't realize how close he was to whoever with down there with him, until he crashed into the mystery person.

"Oh, I'm sorry, 0020!" He said in a hasty tone; reaching down to pick the female up and put her back on her feet. "I didn't know you were that close to the corner!"

"It's alright, 002..." 0020 said in a weary tone; straightening up and giving 002 a smile.

"What in the world are you doing roaming the halls at this hour?! I thought you had done off to bed before the rest of us did!" 002 said in a worried tone; looking the girl over.

He noticed that she looked still look drained of energy. He could tell she was fighting off sleep, but he wasn't about to question her on the matter. She most likely was still trying to get over the events that happened at the graveyard.

0020 looked up at 002 with a weak smile. "I did rest for a while," she replied in a tired tone; running a hand through her messy silver/red hair, "but I woke up and now I'm wired for sound."

002 realized what was wrong with 0020. She just had what he normally calls a, "Power Nap". She was most likely asleep for a few hours and it seemed like she had been asleep for a few hours.

"You're like a locomotive now, aren't you?" He asked in a sympathetic tone; looking over at 0020 with an understanding smile.

0020 gasped and looked up at 002 with a shocked smile. "I never really thought of it that way. But aye, that I do." She answered in a sheepish tone; rubbing her arm nervously.

002 smiled happily at the girl and reached out to grab her hand. "I know exactly what to do in situations like these!" He cried out in triumph; dragging her down the hall.

"Wait, 002! Where are we going?!" 0020 cried out in shock at being pulled away from the corner.

"Well," 002 said as he kept pulling her along with him, "I thought we'd just hang out on deck for while and see where that takes us."

And so, they finally reached the main deck and the two ventured over towards the guard rail. 0020 leaned on the railing and looked out towards the city.

"Ye know, I ne'er seen Mohar like this before." 0020 said in a thoughtful tone; keeping her eyes fixed on the city lights.

002 looked down at the girl standing next to her. "Really? You've been here all your life, haven't you? Didn't you take a boat ride or something?" He asked in a shocked tone.

0020 shrugged her bony shoulders and kept staring at the city. "Ne'er really had a reason to, I suspose." She replied in an empty tone; shaking her head free of the dark thoughts that entered her mind.

002 stared down at the girl for a moment, and thought about what he was going to say to her. Then he turned around and leaned his back against the railing.

"You know, 0020," he started in a thoughtful tone; looking up at the stars above them, "I think you've changed since we came back to the Dolphin."

0020 looked over at 002 with a curious expression on her face. "Really? Ye think so, 002?" She asked in a surprised tone; not taking her silver eyes off of the male cyborg standing next to her.

002 nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you seem more... alive since the first time we saw you. You were this angry, scared, helpless little girl when we first met, remember?"

0020 laughed and shook her head. "I wasn't very well-behaved back then, wasn't I?" She asked in a lightened tone; giving 002 a faint smile.

"But now, you seem more lighter, like you've been carrying around all this weight and it's suddenly been lifted off your shoulders, ya'know?" 002 tried to explain in a simple tone; hoping to make the girl understand where he was coming from.

0020 thought about what 002 said for a moment. And he did seem to be right on the money. She felt much better since her confrontation with her mother at the graveyard. She did in fact feel more right with the world around her.

"Now, that ye got me thinkin' 'bout it," she said to herself out loud, "I do feel better since I saw me maw..."

002 chuckled and nudged her shoulder with his. "See what happens when you face your fears, 0020? It never pays to give up!" He said in a brotherly tone; giving her his best smile.

He then looked up at the night sky and seen all the stars. "Wow, there sure are a lot of stars out here tonight, isn't there?" He asked in a thoughtful tone; smiling softly at the sight.

0020 followed 002's example, and smiled up at them as well. "Grandda used to tell me that dreams 'n' promises that were broken become stars." She said with a faint smile; not taking her eyes off the stars.

"Wow, 0020," 002 said in a blunt tone; looking down at the girl standing next to him, "your grandpa sounds pretty morbid."

0020 giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "That was one o' Grandda's "lighter" stories, believe it." She said as she rolled her eyes at the thought. "Always seemed to scare me 'n' Jasper straight."

"Really? Like what?" 002 urged in an excited tone. "Were there any about the graveyard?"

0020 looked back up at the sky once again. "The story is told. Though, who can say if it is true? But the reason why the Pendragons are the way they are, is because we were once mermaids." She said with a sigh; shrugging her shoulders.

"And you actually believe that?!" 002 gave her a disbelieving look. "Mermaids don't exist! They're just manatees that drunk sailors would tell when someone asked them about their trip out to sea!"

0020 closed her eyes. "I remember this one time, I was out swimming in the ocean with Jasper. I remember swimming near the cliffs when I saw something in the water with us."

"Let me guess: It was a mermaid." 002 said in a teasing tone; sneering his upper lip at her. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

0020 laughed and smacked his shoulder. "No, I saw an orca swimming around us! They are actually quite common to see in these waters around the summer time."

002 sighed in relief, and nodded for her to continue. "Okay, so you thought you saw a killer whale in the water with you. Then what happened?"

"Well, I went to swim up to it, of course!" 0020 said in a laugh; shaking her head at the cyborg standing with her. "But when I started swimming towards it, the more it started looking like something else...

I can't really remember what I saw at the time, but I know whatever it was scared me because I remember swimming backwards into my head hit a rock, and I think I blacked out."

"So, I take it that Jasper jumped in and pulled you to shore." 002 said in an edgy tone; keeping his attention focused on 0020.

0020 shook her head. "No, I remember opening my eyes while I was still sinking, but instead of seeing nothing, or a shark, or an orca, I saw this beautiful woman with silver hair and skin, and eyes just like mine. She had the same face as me, but had a long faded gray tail. She looked at me with the most saddest eyes I had ever seen. It was like she wanted to cry.  
The next thing I knew, she was pullin' me up to the surface. I remember feeling her tail hitting my own legs while she swam. An' after that, Jasper found me and brought me home. We promised we'd ne'er speak o' it to anyone."

002 leaned slightly away from 0020 and gave her a shocked look. "Wow, 0020, I'm speechless! I really don't know what to say to that!"

0020 shrugged her shoulders once again, and slid down to sit on the floor of the deck; leaning her back against the wall. "Well, ye can believe whate'er ye want. But Jasper 'n' I know the truth. And that's all I ever cared about."

002 sat down next to her. "Oh, I believe you, 0020. Trust me, I've seen a whole bunch of giant Mackrel fish before! And 001 says that the human race hasn't even made it to the bottom floor of any ocean before. So, I'm sure there could be mermaids out there."

0020 smiled and looked out at the ocean. "Thank ye, 002. Seriously." She said in a fond tone; looking back at 002 with a grateful smile. "It feels good to actually relax for once."

002 pushed 0020 away with a playful smirk on his face. "Glad to be of service!" He said in a taunting tone; making them both laugh and relax with one another...

 **TPW: Okay, just so all my readers know where I'm coming from here: The new stories I'm posting now are merely here to clear up some space in my room.**

 **002: It looks like you've got your work cut out for you this time, wolffie.**

 **TPW: *glares at 002* Who said you could get out of my closest? I thought Dive explained all the rules already. Or do you want me to throw you overboard?**

 **004: *laughs* I'd watch your mouth if I were you, 002!**  
 **TPW: *turns to 004 with the same glare* And I guess YOU'D like to be killed off in the next chapter?**  
 **004: *gulps and shakes his head***  
 **TPW: No? Then I'd suggest you take your own advice from now on! Or you both will be sleeping with the dogs! And Shelby likes to bite!**  
 **002 and 004: *yelps and runs away* We're good! Thanks!**  
 **TPW: *sighs* As soon as I get my notebooks "Digitized", I'll pick up writing on the older ones. I'm sure all of you are wondering about what happens to Rage, or how Dakota and Kurt's halloween dance goes, or anything else. But please, please, PLEASE be a little more patient with me. I'm juggling a lot of things at once and it's getting harder and harder to come back to my computer. And the upcoming holidays aren't helping my case either. I promise, by the end of the year/start of the new year, I WILL get all my duckies in a row and pick up on some of my older stories. Until then, please enjoy your stay and always leave positive feedback. It would be so beyond helpful on a level that readers alone will never understand. Many great books are often reviewed and commented upon and it has helped so many authors write so many wonderful books for us. I wish to join them in their ranks one day, myself.**


	10. Looking Back

Chapter Nine: Looking Back

 _Even the nicest people have their limits._

 _My advice to you is,_

 _To never try and reach those limits._

 _Because the nicest people,_

 _Are more often than not,_

 _The scariest people,_

 _When they've had enough…_

… It had been a little over a few months since 0020 had returned to Ireland now. She had been doing very well since her encounter with her mother, and now she was more open with the others. She will answer their questions more freely now, but she still stays away from certain topics like how her brother died, or what happened to her father. But other than that, she will answer their questions to the best of her ability.

It was Christmas time now for the cyborgs and everyone was busy making plans for the holiday season. They had all seemed to be enjoying themselves now that the season had settled upon them and submitted to the holiday spirit. Most of them had gone off to their own countries on vacation a few weeks ago; save only for a few handful that remained behind.

004 had stayed behind with Doctor Gilmore; saying that going back to Germany would be too painful for him. And he would be neglecting his duties as 0020's adoptive father.

003 claimed that her last Christmas (as insightful as it was) was too lonely without everyone around. So, she had decided to spend the holiday with the people she loved. She was happy and that was all that mattered to her. Plus, she got to take care of 001 as a bonus.

009 had also stayed behind with Doctor Gilmore, 001, 003, and 004. The only family he had ever known was Doctor Gilmore and the others, so it was only natural for him to want to spend it with the ones he held so close to his heart.

Doctor Kazumi had come down to spend the holidays with everyone as well. He told them that he wanted to spend holiday with everyone, but was disappointed when Doctor Gilmore told him that 005-8 wasn't going to be there. However, Doctor Gilmore had also explained that they wanted to have time to themselves. So, it was just: the two humans, 001-4, 009, and 0020.

002 had decided to stay behind with the others because he didn't like being alone on the holidays. Everyone knew he was just using it as an excuse to be close to 0020, but they kept quiet about it, and never pressed the issue.

0020 had stated that she never really had much of a Christmas with her family after Jasper had passed away, and normally spent the holiday walking around town until the holidays were over. So, her new "family" had secretly decided to give her the Christmas that they felt she deserved. Even if everyone wasn't there, they were still going to give it their personal best.

And that's just what they intended to do. 003 had found Doctor Gilmore's stash of decorations and decided to decorate the house. 004 and 009 pulled the boxes down and set up the tree. The trio suckered 002 into helping 0020 decorate the outside of the house.

They didn't do it to be mean or anything when they heard him mumble something and shake his head. 0020 joked with them and said that she needed supervision to make sure she didn't go overboard with the lights. 002's sour mood went straight out the window when he realized that it meant that he got to time alone with the girl he's so fond of.

'… _**Get into the flow! …'**_

 **Right now,** 002 was out on the porch. He was hanging a wreath on one of the front two beams of the porch. 0020 had wrapped hanging lights along the railings and covered the wires with silver garland. Then they both lined the door frame in the same manor.

002 didn't mind being out in the cold. He didn't mind that everyone teases him about his feelings for the Empathetic girl. He got to spend time with her. And that was all he cared about. That also meant that he could get an idea about what to get her for Christmas.

002 turned around and seen 0020 wrapping the main guard railing a few feet away from him. "So, uh, 0020? I know you never really had much of a Christmas in your past life and all, but…" he struggled to say; trying his best to keep his words in order, "I was wondering…"

0020 looked over at 002 with curious eyes. "What is it, 002?" She asked in an innocent tone; giving him her full attention.

The American cyborg faked a cough and looked away. "I was just wondering what exactly you did for Christmas, ya know? Like, did you do anything? Did you and Jasper at least get to do something together? What was your favorite food? What's your favorite part?"

0020 smiled sadly at the garland in her hands. "My favorite foods were the salads. Egg Salad, Potato Salad, and I loved Deviled Eggs! I couldn't get enough of it!" She said with a faint smile, as she looked up at the gray sky above her.

She then pushed herself away from the railing, and walked off the porch. "Maw was too busy getting drunk that Jasper and I used to sneak out o' the house so we could get to see all the decorations around town! It was a lot o' fun! And whenever we'd go back home, maw was always passed out, so we stayed up all night and watched Christmas movies!"

002 smiled proudly at the girl. "Ah-Ha! I knew you had some good memories of your past life!" He announced happily; joining her off the porch.

'… _**That's too bad… …'**_

0020 smiled widely at 002. "I ne'er said I didn't, 002," she said with a teasing sneer, "I just don' 'ave a lot o' them after Jasper died."

002 huffed and folded his arms over his chest. "I still stand by what I said on the cliffs…" He grumbled in a childish tone; looking away from her. "I'm still your right hand man."

0020 looked up at 002 with a warm smile. "And ye 'ave done a fine job o' it, 002! And I can't thank ye enough for all ye 'ave done for me." She told him in a happy tone; holding her hand out for him. "Ye 'ave been helpin' me all along."

002 let his arms fall to his sides, and gave 0020 a shocked look. "But, 0020…" he said with a shake of his head, "I haven't been doing anything."

0020 rolled her eyes at him and placed her hands on her hips. "Ye may not think so, 002," she said in a firm tone, "but ye 'ave done more than ye will e'er know. Ye 'ave been doing it this whole time."

"Really? And just how exactly have I been helping you? From what I see, all I've been doing was bringing up painful memories for you." He said in a shameful tone; stuffing his hands in his pockets and turning away from her. "I can't do anything right."

0020 sighed and looked up at the sky. "Kind words… Happy smiles… warm hugs… idle conversations… simple gestures like that where e'eryone takes advantage of was something I ne'er really 'ad growing up as a human." She explained in a longing tone; holding her hands up to where her heart used to be.

"Jasper was the only one in that life that ever gave that stuff to me. But when he died… all the color and light in my world died with him." She added in a hollow tone; closing her eyes at the memories of her brother.

002 rolled his hands into tight fists. "I knew I wasn't helping…" He said angrily to himself; not looking over at the girl.

0020 sighed and walked up to the front steps. "Ye and e'eryone else gave those things back to me in spades, 002! You let me cry when I needed to, you smiled at me… you gave me hugs when I needed them the most! You talked to me like I was a real person! You acknowledged me! Now do ye get it?"

002 looked up at the girl standing in front of the porch. "Really? I do all of that?" He asked in a skeptical tone; narrowing his eyes at her.

0020 nodded to 002. "I firmly believe that there is no such thing as a memory that is okay to forget. An' now I realize that the memories are placed in the hearts and minds of all the people in the world for a reason. An' I think I see it now." She said in a quiet tone; looking down at herself.

"Really? And what is this big reason. If you ask me, I'd say that some memories are best left in the past where they belong." 002 said in a bitter tone; thinking back to the time he was tricked by Black Ghost.

"Jasper used to always say that there be no such thing as a memory that's okay to forget." 0020 said in a logical tone; looking up at the sky; picturing her dear brother smiling down at her. "Memories, both good 'n' bad, are the few things we have left at the end o' the day."

"You really miss him, don't you, 0020?" 002 asked in a hurting tone; looking over at 0020 with kind eyes.

0020 shrugged her shoulders. "I won't lie an' say that I don' miss 'im. He is my twin brother after all." She said in a lonely tone; wrapping her arms around herself. She then shook her head. "But I've always looked at it like this: …"

She then pulled 002 away from the porch and turned him around so she could show him the directions they had put up.

"I am the only proof that Jasper Wayne Pendragon ever existed. So, I have to stay alive. Otherwise, he will be forgotten. An' to me, that's worse than anything anybody could ever do to me… It doesn't hurt so much when I look at it like that. An' despite what Black Ghost had done to me, I'm actually grateful to the likes of 'em."

002 looked down at the girl standing next to him. "Why would anyone be grateful for being kidnapped off the street and turned into a cyborg like us?!" He asked in a bitter tone; folding his arms over his chest.

"If it hadn't been for Black Ghost, I probably would've never met any of ye. 001would've most likely died from his medical problems, 003 would've died of old age, 004 would've died in Germany, 005 would've most likely have been a worker in a city somewhere, 006 would've ended his own life or become a famous chief, 007 would've most likely been a retired actor by now and probably on his death bed by now, 008 would've most likely been killed in the war in his own country, 009 would be rotting in jail for a crime he didn't commit or would've possibly have died there. And the same goes for ye, too, 002." She finished in a reasoning tone; hoping to make 002 understand her point of view.

"What about you, 0020?" 002 asked in a curious tone; looking down at the girl next to him.

0020 looked at 002 for a moment; then looked up at the sky. "I would most likely 'ave died that night maw stabbed me..."

002 let the girl's words sink into his mind for a few moments. "I never thought of it like that." He said to himself in an honest tone. "Well, then, I'm glad I was given this chance to meet you, 0020."

0020 giggled at 002 for a moment, and looked back at the house. "Weather ye see it or not, 002, I 'ave gotten better since ye pulled me out o' suspended animation. Ye and e'eryone else 'ave given me the second chance I've always wanted. An' I thank ye all for that."

"Well, I think you deserved it." 002 reasoned in a proud tone; giving her his best smile.

0020 smiled sweetly at 002 and let his hand go to dart out in front of him. "Feel better now, sour patch?" She teased in a joking tone; hiding her hands behind her back.

002 leaned away from 0020 and gave her a surprised look. "How did you-? Did you just-? Wait-what?" He asked in a confused tone; studdering over his words. "Have you been sensing my emotions?"

0020 rolled her eyes and straightened her posture. "I don't need Empathy to know how ye feel, 002." She said as a matter of fact; now resting her hands behind her head and smirked up at him. "You're easy."

'… _**Keep holding on! …'**_

002 turned away from 0020 with a prideful huff.

0020 darted over to him and gave him a hug from behind. "I'm sorry if I offended ye, 002," she apologized in a pleading tone; pressing her cheek tightly against his back, "I really admire that about ye."

"R-really?" He asked in a surprised tone; looking down at her hands. "You really mean that?"

0020 tightened her arms around 002's middle. "Sure, I do, you big nut job! I spend so much time around ye that I know what you're feelin' just by lookin' at the expressions on your face!"

She then sighed and let him go. "What I'm tryin' to say is that I really, really like bein' 'round ye, 002."

002 couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. "I really like being around you, too, 0020!" He said happily, turning around to give 0020 a bone-crushing hug.

 **While 002 and 0020 were having their "fluffy moment",** 003, 004, and 009 were watching them from the window. They all looked over at one another with a proud smiles.

"I've never seen 002 look so happy!" 009 said in a shocked tone; keeping her eyes on the two outside.

"It looks like my "baby girl" is all grown up now!" 004 said in a joking tone; chuckling at the sight before him. "Now, I know how a father feels when his daughter brings home a boyfriend."

003 smiled fondly at the two outside. "They'd make a great couple!" She said in a motherly tone; moving away from the window. "I think 0020 is perfect for 002."

009 was about to say something to 003, but Doctor Gilmore walked into the room with a curious look on his face.

"Is something wrong, Doctor Gilmore?" He asked in a curious tone; watching the human looking around the room.

Doctor shook his head at 009 and smiled over at the young man. "No, I was going through one of the boxes you and 004 pulled down from the attic and found an old music book of mine and was wondering if 0020 might want to a few songs for us later on this evening." He said in a hopeful tone. "I knew she was helping you all decorate and was hoping to find her out here so I could ask her."

"Why not give it to her as a present?" 004 suggested with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

003 gasped in shock. "Oh, that reminds me! 0020 and I were going to take a break and go into town for a little last-minute shopping before we cook Christmas dinner for everybody!" She said excitedly; her eyes sparkling with joy.

"Mind if I tag along with you ladies?" 004 asked in a friendly tone; running his human hand through his hair. "I need to do a little shopping myself."

009 chuckled sheepishly at the others. "I actually haven't been able to get anything for 0020 for Christmas and was hoping for a little help." He admitted shamefully.

004 chuckled at the Japanese cyborg and leaned against the wall. "Don't feel bad, my friend," he said with a smirk, "I haven't had much luck with that, either."

003 shook her head at the two. "I'm sure 0020 won't mind. But we'd better hurry up and go before all the stores close for the holidays."

"I'll go bring the lovebirds in." 004 said in joking tone; walking over towards the front door.

003 smiled at the older cyborg and went over to the stairs; 009 hot of her heels. 004 opened the door and stepped outside. He looked around at all the decorations.

"Wow, guys," he said in an impressed tone; whistling at the sight around him, "you guys really fixed up the porch nicely. Very impressive."

0020 blushed and giggled at the older cyborg. "Thanks, 004, but we really didn't do much… just put up a few lights here and there…" She said in a modest tone; rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

'… _**Nobody said it was easy! …'**_

"Now, don't be modest, 0020! You have a very creative mind and are a very talented young woman!" 002 protested in a brotherly tone; ruffling her hair playfully.

004 chuckled at the two. "003 wanted me to come out here and see you still wanted to go into town before all the stores closed for the holidays."

"Oh, that's right! I need to get some extra things!" 0020 exclaimed in a surprised tone; turning to walk back into the house.

"009 and I are going, too, so you and 003 won't be alone." 004 added in a fatherly tone; wiggling his metallic fingers in front of his face. "Just in case."

0020 walked back to the house. "You and 009 are just going do to some last minute shopping, aren't you?" She replied in an all-knowing tone; putting her hands behind her head again and leaving the two in the snow.

004 studdered once and smirked at her retreating form. "She sure is smart as a whip, isn't she?" He asked in a proud tone; running a hand through his hair while he rested the other on his hip.

"I think she's a very special woman!" 002 said in a dreamy tone; watching her walk back into the house with a fond smile on his face.

004 looked over at the younger cyborg for a moment, and seen the look on 002's face. He couldn't help the smirk forming on his own face.

"You must really think very highly of 0020, don't you?" He said in a teasing tone; placing his hands on his hips.

002 choked on his breath. "Wh-What? He cried out in shock; pounding on his chest. "What are you talking about?!"

004 chuckled and stood up straight. "It's no secret, my friend," he said in a fatherly tone, "I've been there before with my late wife. So, I know that look when I see it. Besides, everyone else can see it on your face as plain as day."

002 gasped and looked back at the house. "You don't think 0020 knows how I feel about her, do you?" He asked in a frantic tone; blushing madly at the thought.

004 shook his head in response. "She hasn't told me anything if she did." He said in a reassuring tone; shrugging his shoulders. "However, even if she _does_ know, she'd keep it to herself in her own little attempt to try and be as "normal" as the rest of us."

'… _**Good company is always on the run… …'**_

002 sighed in relief. "I wonder if she knows…" He said in a thoughtful tone; wincing at the idea of getting caught.

"Why not just tell her how you feel?" 004 asked in a logical tone; looking over at 002 with a curious expression in his eyes.

"But what if she doesn't like me the same way I do?" 002 asked in a shameful tone; looking down at himself.

"You really think 0020 would do something like that to you? Or anyone one of us for that matter?" 004 challenged with an all-knowing smirk playing across his face.

002 looked over at the German cyborg with a surprised look on his face. He was about to say something, but 004 cut him off.

"I mean, it's true enough that she never really felt love from her real family or anyone back at her homeland, but I truly want to believe that she's come a long way since then… So, there's a good chance that she might very well return your feelings."

002 narrowed his eyes suspiciously at 004. "And you'd be okay with that? I mean, 0020 and I are from two completely different times for crying out loud! Technically, _I'm_ older than her by well over 60 years!" He protested angrily at himself; his hands rolling into tight fists. "And let's not forget that you call her your daughter, 003 and 009 have adopted her as their younger sister. Heck, I've even heard 007 claim her as his niece whenever we're at the resturaunt for Pete's sake!"

004 chuckled and folded his arms over his chest. "It's true we all adopted 0020 in our own little way, however, that shouldn't stop you… Unless, you hurt her in _any…_ we won't stop you."

002 huffed and began walking away from 004. "I'd rather kill myself than let _anything_ or _anyone_ hurt 0020 if I could help it!" He declared in an offended tone; not looking back at 004, as he walked up the steps.

004 unfolded his arms and followed after 002. "Good answer." He teased in a proud tone; walking up the steps and following him into the house.

 **Once the two male cyborgs made it inside,** they found 0020 walking down the stair. She wore her hair in a tight American braid that ended to her rear, and had a simple pair of jeans and a pair of black arm warmers that easily covered the scars on her arms. She wore gray colored boots, and a powdery pink tank top. She had her old pocket watch hanging from the front right beltloop. She also had a pair of Doctor Gilmore's old reading glasses shielding her eyes.

She looked up at the two males with a bright pink blush playing on her cheeks. She didn't say anything and let her head hang low, as she stood before them.

The two were about to ask her what was wrong, but looked up the stairs to see 003 and 009 walking down them with nervous smiles on their faces.

"Come on, 0020," 003 protested in a motherly tone, stopping on the step that 0020 was standing on, "I think it makes you look smarter and no one will recognize you this way!"

"No offense, 0020, but you look older than you really are, but in a good way!" 009 added nervously; shaking at the fear of making the girl angry about her age.

003 looked over at the two at the foot of the steps with a pleading look. "You two think she looks nice, don't you?" She asked in a motherly tone; placing her hands on the other girl's shoulders. "I bet you both hardly recognized her at first glance, didn't you?"

The two cyborgs looked over at the blonde and seen a pleading expression on her face. They looked over at 009 and seen that he was gesturing towards the girl in front of him with his eyes so she wouldn't notice.

"Well, you certainly had me going for a moment!" 004 said in a lazy tone; shrugging his shoulders, and smiling up at 0020 when he saw the blush on her face deepen.

"Thanks, I guess..." 0020 mumbled in an embarrassed tone; not looking up at anyone around her.

002 smiled held his hand out for her. "I can't argue with them on this one, 0020," he said with an honest smile on his face when she took his hand in hers. "I likethe way you look."

004 smiled and walked over to the closet and began pulling out their coats. It's not that they really need the extra layer of clothing on the account that they don't get cold like normal humans, but it helps them blend into the crowd a lot better. He handed 009 his and 003's coats, and took out 002's and 0020's and handed them to 002 with a twisted smirk before he quickly turned around to retrieve his own.

After 009 helped 003 into her coat and him into his own, he turned to the others with a happy grin. "I'm gonna go on ahead outside and wait for you guys to checkup!" He said before he darted out the door.

"Not before me, you don't!" 003 shouted in protest as she quickly followed after him; not bothering to close the door behind her.

004 chuckled and shook his head at the two fleeting cyborgs. "I'd better go check up to them before we lose them in the city." He said in a weary tone; closing the door behind him and calling after them as he went.

002 waited till he heard the door click shut; before he turned his head back to 0020. "I guess we'd better hurry if we don't want lose the rest of the heard." He said as he opened her jacket out for her.

0020 smiled sweetly at 002 and turned around in front of him. He smiled fondly at the girl when she slid her arms through the sleeves. "I mean what I said, you know." He said in a content tone; watching her pull her long hair out of her jacket.

"Huh?" 0020 asked in a curious tone; looking up at 002 with her head tilted to the side.

"I meant it when I said that I like the way you look." 002 said with a blush; looking away from her for a moment. "I think you look better with glasses… Not that you look any different without them!"

0020 giggled and blushed at the younger man's attempt at being sweet. "Well, thank ye, 002!" She said in a happy tone; giving him a warm smile. "If you like the way I look in glasses; then I s'pose I could get used ta wearin' them."

She then shook her blush away from her face. "Come on, 002, let's go!" She said in a cheerful tone; grabbing him by the arm.

002 blushed and smiled at the female. He laughed and let her drag him out the door; enjoying the attention he was getting from the object of his affections. He couldn't help the huge smile that played on his face, while they raced alongside one another towards the others waiting for them by the road.

It was like he had just found a piece of his life that was missing for so long. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of spending time in 0020's company. He felt so at peace with the world whenever she was in his arms. He loved everything about her. From the gray mass of hair that sprouted from her scalp with dark red bangs framing her face perfectly, to the thick Irish accent that shown through her voice as clear as his harmonica. He relished in the fact that she was a talented athlete and was happy to know that she still managed to retain all of her human habits like drinking coffee or her morning stretches. He loved watching her skate in the ice rink and thought she sang like an angel. But he was attracted to her personality more than anything.

At first, 0020 was like a shy mousy little girl that was so scared. He felt an overwhelming sense of protectiveness over the girl. He saw a dying light in the girl's eyes every time he looked into them that he instantly wanted to keep shining for as long as he could. He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces when he found out about 0020's past life and could hardly keep himself from crying for her.

If there was only one thing 002 could change about 0020, was the fact that she still retained her insomnia as a human. He still didn't approve of her lack of rest, but he had to let that one go. It wasn't her fault that she couldn't go to sleep like the lot of them could. Plus, he knew what would happen on the very few occasions that she actually _was_ able to fall asleep.

0020 was a sleepwalker. He would wake up in the mornings on the nights that she slept and find. her and whoever found her sitting at the kitchen table with coffee in their hands and 0020 looking like a child being scolded. He didn't believe them at first until he woke up one morning to see 003 or 009 standing in the doorway with 004 carrying 0020 in his arms or on his back.

But despite all that, he still loved her. She was his missing half. His soul mate. His best friend. Nothing about her is going to change how he feels for her. And he hoped she returned his feelings. He also hoped that he would have enough courage to tell her how he felt before Christmas was over. But hey, Christmas was made for wishes and miracles, right?

 _Good luck, 002!_

 **TPW: I know I'm being a pain with the cliffhanger here, but give me a break! This chapter IS 15 pages long for crying out loud!  
009: *whistles* Wow, wolf, that's a pretty long chapter!  
003: You really put in a lot of work in this chapter, wolf!  
TPW: *blushes* Thanks, 003! You're just so sweet!  
007: I'm a little sad that we're not included in this chapter, though.  
008: Yeah, what's up with that?! Are we not good enough now or something?!  
TPW: *rolls her eyes* I just wanted to make a christmas chapter (or two) with 002 and 0020 centered in it. If you don't like it, I could always have you killed off before you ever hope to see the end of the story.  
008: *backs away nervously* N-no. That's okay, wolf… I'll just shut up and stay out of your way.  
TPW: *sighs* Well, it's a start. *turns to 005 with a sweet smile* Would you mind doing the disclaimer this time? I don't want to ask the little guppy cowering in the corner.  
005: *nods and turns to the readers* The Paper Wolf doesn't own Cyborg 009 or anything else affiliated with the series or franchise. She just owns Noa/0020 and the story she is writing for .  
TPW: *waves to the readers* Well, this is The Paper Wolf signing off for now! Please read and review and feel free to drop me by any ideas or anything you might want to see happen in the story. Thanks for reading and I hope you've enjoyed your stay inside "Blood Soaked & Honor Bound"! Until next time, readers!**

 **And remember, smile until you stop…**


	11. Everything Stopped

Chapter Ten: Everything Stopped

 _I lived my life,_

 _In my brother's shadow,_

 _So no one can see my tears._

 _It wasn't so bad though…_

 _I just always thought,_

 _That was my place._

 _I didn't really fit in anywhere._

 _But I was wrong all along,_

 _Wasn't I?_

… 002 and 0020 walked hand in hand down the city streets. The group had decided to split up so they could get done a lot faster and get back home sooner. It certainly made 004 and 009's mission to find 0020 a present a lot easier- not to mention that the blonde cyborg was helping them. However, poor 002 didn't have the same luck as they did. He was on his own.

"Look at this figurine, 002!" 0020 cried out excitedly; pointing to the item on display.

002 quickly clamped his hand over the female's shoulder. "How many times do we have to tell you to use our _real_ names when we're in public?!" He hissed at her in a frantic tone; looking around to make sure no one was listening.

0020 looked away in shame. "I'm sorry… Jet…" She said with a hint of shame. "It's hard for me to remember things like that when I've always known you guys by your numbers."

002 sighed and let go of 0020's shoulder. "It's alright, Kole. Just make sure to remember to call us by our names out here, 'kay?"

After 0020 paid for her things, the duo walked out and settled down on the bench. 0020 couldn't stop smiling at the sight of all the decorations that hung all over town. She looked across the street and smiled at the children playing in the snow.

"So, how is your first Christmas with us so far, Kole?" 002 asked in a fond tone; looking down at the girl beside him.

0020 turned to look at 002 with a dazzling smile so beautiful that would've melted his heart if he still had one.

"I'm having a wonderful time! It's positively the best Christmas I've had in such a long time I almost forgot what it was like!" She said in a happy tone; giving 002 her best smile. "Is there any place you'd like to visit before the others come looking for us?"

002 nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, there's this old antique shop not too far from here that I'd like to check out if that's okay with you." He said in an embarrassed tone; looking away from her. "…I… I like going in there and seeing a bunch of stuff that I remember using back in my time. I just find it fun to travel back in time and see all that old junk. That's all."

0020 jumped up to her feet and pulled 002 up with her. "Well, come on, Jet! Let's go check it out!" She said happily; dragging him along the way.

002 laughed and grabbed her bag. He smiled and threw his arm around her shoulder, and guided her down the street. He couldn't help the warm feeling he got when he held her close to his side. It felt natural when he was close to her. It was almost as if she was a magnet, and he was the metal that gets drawn to its magnetic field. And he couldn't be any more willing to be pulled to her…

 **They spent a bit of time in the shop.** 002 caught 0020 looking at a pack of strange-looking cards. There a lot of them and he noticed they weren't like anything he had ever seen before.

"What kind of cards are those, Kole?" He asked in a curious tone; pointing over to the cards in her hands.

"These? They're Tarot Cards. Psychics sometimes use them to either learn something about themselves or even predict the future." 0020 explained in a logical tone; holding the cards up to show 002. "There are many variations, but they are all connected to one another."

"How do you know that?" 002 asked in a skeptical tone; staring at the cards in her hands.

"I used to have this exact same deck when I was younger." 0020 replied in a blunt tone; placing the cards back on the stand. "I used to play with them when I was going to my competitions or practices with Jasper."

0020 looked up at the male with a wicked smirk. "I got so good at using them that I could tell you the secrets you wouldn't have told your own mother."

002 smiled and nudged her with his shoulder. "I bet you couldn't do that with me!" He declared with an arrogant tone; placing his hands on his hips. "I'm a man if mystery!"

0020 shrugged her shoulders. She then gasped and placed her hands on either side of her head.

"Everyone is getting worried about us." She said in a panicked tone; turning to walk out the door. "Let's hurry up and find them before they start looking for us."

And with that, 0020 walked away and 002 looked down at the cards for a moment. Then his eyes lit up, and he snatched the cards up from the display. He rushed over to the counter and paid for them; before he darted off after her…

'… _ **Walk the distance from fear! …'**_

The two quickly found the others and they all went back home. 003, 004 and 009 placed their bags aside and 003 dragged 0020 up the stairs to change out of their wet clothes. The men stayed behind in the Common Room.

009 sighed and relaxed his shoulders. "Did you find 0020 a present?" He asked as he looked over at 002.

002 looked over at the others with a bright smile. "I think I found her something. I just don't know if it's good or not." He said in an unsure tone; getting up from his seat. "I'm going to go on ahead upstairs and wrap it before we start the party!"

004 and 009 looked over at one another with happy smiles on their faces.

"I hope 002 will work up the courage to tell 0020 how he feels about her." 009 said in a thoughtful tone; looking up at the stairs with a kind smile.

004 sighed and looked in the direction 009 was looking. "002 had better make 0020 happy… I swear he'll be in for a world of hurt if he makes her cry." He said with a fatherly warning in his voice; folding his arms over his chest.

009 chuckled at the older cyborg's comment. "You must really take this whole, "fatherly role" pretty seriously, don't you?" He asked in a warm hearted tone.

"Well, yeah," 004 said as a matter of fact, "0020 means the world to me… I've grown to love her like the daughter I never had. I don't know what I'd do without her."

009 smiled kindly at the older cyborg. "I know the feeling. Believe me." He said in a kind tone. "She kinda grows on ya, doesn't she?"

004 was about to answer him, when he saw 003 walking down with 0020 in tow. 0020 was dressed in a simple dusty rose dress and a pair of tan colored character shoes. Her long gray arm warmers had become her trademark, so that was nothing new, but it made surely made her stand out from the others. She had let her hair down so it cascaded in waves off her shoulders and down her back, but kept her glasses on. So, she's going to keep wearing the glasses because 002 liked how she looked with them on? Interesting.

"Wow, 0020!" 004 said in amazement; giving her an impressed smile. "You look better than before!"

0020 blushed and looked down at herself. "Thanks, 004! 003 loaned me the clothes! I just put the outfit together!" She said in a happy tone; twirling around to show off her look.

003 smiled and placed her hands on the cyborg's shoulders. "0020 and I are going into the kitchen to make dinner now. We won't want everyone to go hungry on Christmas, do we?" She asked in a sisterly tone; pushing 0020 out of the room.

"Would you ladies like some help in there?" 004 offered in a smooth tone; getting up from his place on the couch.

003 giggled and shook her head. "That's alright, 004. We can handle this by ourselves." She said with a wink; pushing 0020 into the kitchen. "We'll call for you guys when we're done!"

 **Not long after the two females left,** 002 came walking down the stairs with a box wrapped in wrapping paper. He placed it under the tree with all the other presents.

"Boy, I think I'd rather face Black Ghost myself than wrap presents again! Next year, I'm going to stick my presents in a bag and cover it up with tissue paper!" He said in exaggeration; wiping sweat from his brow.

009 chuckled and stood up from his seat. "Since you're bringing your gifts down," he said with a careless smile, "I think I'll bring mine down, too."

002 watched him walk up the stairs and sat down on the couch. "So, where are the girls?" He asked in a curious tone; looking around for 003 and 0020. "I could've sworn they were here when I went up the stairs a few minutes ago."

"0020 is helping 003 cook Christmas dinner for all of us." 004 answered in a lazy tone; getting up from his seat. "I'm gonna go bring down my own presents and see if 009 needs any help with his."

'… _ **Times will never change! …'**_

 **And with that,** 004 went up the stairs with his hands in his pockets. 002 leaned back in his seat and sighed. Not long after he finally relax, had his mind drift off in all different directions. He thought about what would happen if 0020 didn't like the gift he got for her. Would it remind her of her past and bring back painful memories? Or will she like the gift? Will he take this chance to finally be able to tell 0020 how he feels about her? Or will he let this opportunity pass him by?

He was so busy lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice 004 and 009 bringing down their gifts or the two humans placing theirs along with them. The only thing that seemed to have the desired effect was 0020 walking into Common Room.

He didn't see her since they all came back to the house, and even then, 003 dragged her off to the blonde's room to change out of their clothes. So, seeing her in that dress now would've made his heart stop.

"Wow, 0020!" 002 cried out in a shocked tone; not being able to take his eyes off of her. "You look smokin' hot tonight!"

"Thanks, 002!" 0020 said with a modest blush. "It's really not me color, but 003 said it will help bring out the colour of me eyes."

002 blushed and tore his eyes away from her. "Well, I think she's right on the money with that." He said in an honest tone.

"003 'n' I are done cookin' dinner an' wanted me to round e'eryone up. So, com'on then! Let's eat!" She said excitedly; darting behind 002 and pushing him towards the kitchen.

0020 didn't leave 002 any room to argue when she gave him a gentle shove through the door. She then stopped pushing him and went over to sit down at the table. 004 took his normal place by her left. 003 sat together at the end of the table like they always did. The two Doctor Gilmore and Doctor Kazumi took the ends of the table and 002 sat across from 0020 like he always does when they'd all eat together.

 **After everyone ate their dinner,** 0020 gathered all the dirty dishes and placed them neatly on the sink. 003 than ushered everyone into the Common Room to open up presents. Needless to say that everyone was happy to see that they were finally able to kick back and relax on such a busy season.

0020 had made a faint blue sensory bottle with blue and white glitter for 001 to look at whenever 003 would feed him or put him to sleep. He nodded to her and thanked her gift before going back to sleep.

0020 had made 003 a homemade frosted glass candleholder. She also bought her a musical ballerina figurine that spun around in a snowy scene. 003 loved the gifts and couldn't hold herself back when she gave 0020 a bone-crushing hug; thanking her over and over again. 0020 laughed and returned the hug before she turned and gave the rest of her gifts out.

She had the two humans a few jars similar to 003's, but she told them that she wanted to show off her artistic talents by giving everyone jars and bottles as a little piece of herself. The humans thanked her for her thoughtfulness and accepted the gifts graciously; saying that she was very talented.

0020 had given 009 a homemade snow globe she made out of an old canning jar, and an action figure that she had made out of clay. She had also given him a book on martial arts; saying that it would be a perfect chance to try learn them so he could fight better. (Not that he'd ever need the help!) He smiled and thanked her for his gifts; looking at the globe and praising her for her work.

She had given 004 an ocean in an old salsa jar. She had also given him a golden pocket watch with his first name engraved into the outside of the lid, and engraved the word, "father" inside the lid. It was needless to say that he was overjoyed at the thought that 0020 felt the same way he did about the girl being his daughter, and gave her a caring smile and warm hug.

And finally, 0020 had given 002 basically the same thing as 004's gifts. The only difference was, she had made him a red- colored sensory bottle with golden and white glitter. She had told him that she had one when she was younger and explained that it helped calm her down greatly whenever she was upset. She had told him that she didn't really know what to get him, but never told him that she already had decided to give him her old pocket watch. But she was going to wait until everyone left to give it to him.

003 had given 0020 a new outfit – which 0020 was secretly thankful for it not being something 003 would wear. Doctor Gilmore and Doctor Kazumi had given 0020 a laptop so she would have something to occupy her time while she was patrolling. 009 had given her a new pair of pink arm warmers so she wouldn't have to wear the same ones all the time. 004 had given her a custom made bracelet that had the words, "Father and Daughter" written in German on it. She gave each of them a fierce hug and thanked them for giving her a very special Christmas. 002 quickly snatched the present out from under the tree and handed it to 0020.

"Here, 0020," he mumbled in an unsure tone; not looking over at the girl, "this is my present to you."

0020 took the poorly wrapped present from him, and gave him a soft smile. "Thank ye 002!" She said in a gentle tone; opening the gift and looking down at it.

She gasped and looked up at the American teen in front of her. "But this is…" She said in surprise; not taking her eyes off the gift in her hands.

004 leaned over the girl sitting next to him. "What is it, 0020?" He asked in a curious tone; looking over her shoulder.

002 blushed and looked down at himself. "I saw the way you were looking at them in the store and you said that you enjoyed playing with them when you were younger. So, I thought it was a good idea at the time." He said with a simple shrug of his broad shoulders.

0020 carefully pulled the cards out of the box, and held them up to her chest. "Thank ye, 002… Really. I really like the present." She said in a grateful tone; giving him her kindest smile.

She stood up from her seat on the couch, and gave him a hug. He blushed madly at the contact, but gladly returned the embrace; pulling her as close to his own body as he could.

'… _**Nothing is impossible! …'**_

"What kind of cards are those, 0020?" 004 asked in a curious tone; pointing over towards the cards in her hands.

0020 held the deck of cards up so everyone could see them. "They have many names, 009. But the name they are most commonly known as, 'Tarot Cards"!" She explained in a simple tone; flashing him a bright smile.

"Oh, I know what those are! Psychics sometimes use them to predict the future, right?" 003 wondered in a curious tone; tilting her head to the side.

009 chuckled and folded his arms over his chest. "Do you think you'd be able to predict when our fight with Black Ghost will be over?" He asked in a joking tone; giving her a playful wink.

0020 giggled at the man sitting on the couch. "I'm good, but I'm not that good, 004!" She said in a lightened tone; smiling playfully at him. "I used to play with this exact same deck when I was younger on my way to places like my competitions or to practice! Jasper used to play with me all the time when we were younger, so it brings back a lot of fond memories for me. I'm actually surprised you listen to me, 002."

002 huffed and placed his hands on his hips. "Hey! I listen… most of the time…" He said in a sheepish tone; scratching his cheek and making everyone giggle/laugh at him.

003 looked over at the girl with a bright smile. "You'll have to make sure to show us what you can do with them sometime, 0020!"

"Yeah, you can read my fortune!" 009 added with a lazy smile. "I think it'd be fun to see what the cards have to say about my future!"

0020 looked down at herself for a moment. "It's been so long since I've actually used Tarot Cards… I don't even know if I can do it now." She said in a modest tone; trying her best to hide her blush. "Besides, they're really not meant for telling the future. They're mainly used to tell the reader about the inquirer. And that was all I know how to do."

"You'll know if you still got if you don't try, 0020." 004 suggested in a fatherly tone; giving her an encouraging smile. "Besides, I'm curious as to know what they cards would say about me."

0020 smiled over at the German cyborg for a moment. "I'd be more than happy to give you a reading sometime, 004!"

 **After everyone had sat around and laughed and swapped stories with everyone,** they all decided to turn in for the night. The humans were the first to tread up the stairs; wishing the cyborgs a Merry Christmas and that they will see them in the morning. 003 was the first among the cyborgs to walk up the stairs; bring 001 with her and wishing everyone a good night and Merry Christmas. 009 followed shortly after; saying that all the excitement had finally worn him out. So, that only left 002, 004, and 0020 to themselves.

004 watched 009 disappear from his sights, and turned back to the remaining two cyborgs with a lazy smile. "Well, this has turned out to be one of the best Christmases I've had in a very long time!" He announced in a proud tone; giving 0020 a fatherly smile. "I especially like the gifts you gave me, 0020. The jar is a very nice gift."

"Yeah, 0020, I think your sensory bottle will come in handy in the long run!" 002 said in a proud tone; smiling sweetly at the girl, as he took a seat right next to her.

0020 blushed and returned their smiles with one of her own. "I can't take all the credit, guys! 003 was the one who gave me the idea in the first place. "I'm just glad I was able to share such a special day with everyone!" She said in a modest tone; rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, this is your first Christmas with us after all," 002 said in a logical tone; giving 0020 a bright smile, "we just wanted to make it a special one for you!"

"That's what families are supposed to be like…" 004 said proudly; giving 0020 a warm smile. "And weather you like it or not, you're stuck with us for life!"

"An' I wouldn't 'ave it any other way!" 0020 said in a happy tone; giving him a sweet smile.

After a few moments, 004 pushed himself up off the couch and slowly made his way over towards the stairs. "Well, as fun as it's been hanging out with you two crazy kids, this ol' tin can needs to follow everyone else's example and head off to bed."

0020 jumped off the couch and gave 004 one last hug. "Merry Christmas, 004! Thanks again for the present!" She said in a happy tone; looking up at the man with a bright smile.

"You're very welcome, sweetie. And a very Merry Christmas to you, too." 004 said in a gentle tone; returning her hug with one of his own.

He looked over 0020's head and gave 002 a devilish smile. It was almost like he was trying to say, "Good Luck, 002!" with his smile. 002 blushed and looked away from him.

"Merry Christmas, 004!" He said firmly; waving his hand off to the man as he watched him move up the stairs.

0020 waited until she and 002 were completely alone before she made her way back to 002. "And now that no one else is around," she said in a gentle tone; holding her hand up to her lips, "I can give ye your other Christmas present! But we 'ave to be quiet so everyone else can sleep." She said in a teasing tone; handing 002 a tiny box wrapped neatly with golden wrapping paper.

"You didn't have to get me anything, 0020." He said in an unsure tone; taking the offered present from the girl. "I'm perfectly happy with the gift you gave me."

0020 blushed and sat down next to 002. "I know that, 002!" She said hotly; giving him a bright smile. "But I wanted to give ye something special since ye be special to me!"

002 looked up at 0020 for a moment. She shoved the present into his hands and commanded him to open the gift. And when he did, he got the shock of his life.

It was 0020's old pocket watch! It was silver and had an image of a gargoyle engraved into the lid with some strange Celtic design around the edge of the lid. He opened the lid and seen that it also had a phrase engraved inside the lid, as well. The message read, "Prove Them Wrong". The message looked like it was self-engraved and had a type of crystal-like glass that opened up so he could set the watch whenever it stopped working; meaning it was a wind-up watch.

"But, 0020! This is yours! I can't take this from you!" 002 cried out in protest; holding the watch out for her to take.

0020 smiled fondly at the boy next to her and pushed the watch back towards him. "Yes, ye can, 002." She said in a kind tone; nodding to him. "I want ye ta 'ave it."

'… _ **Pick it up! …'**_

002 looked down at the object in his hand. "But… why?" He asked in a hopeless tone; not taking his eyes off the watch.

"That watched belonged to my da and my grandda had given it to Jasper who later on gave it to me before he died. It may be special to me, 002, but something told me that it was time I pass it on to ye."

"I don't know what to say, 0020." 002 said with a mad blush on his face; looking away from the girl.

0020 laughed quietly at the young man sitting next to her. "It was corny, I know, but I just wanted to give you as grand a gift as the ones you've been giving me all year long!"

Out of nowhere, 002 grabbed a hold of 0020 and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Thank you, 0020… You have no idea how much you mean to me." He whispered in a grateful tone; burying his face into her shoulder.

0020 wrapped her thin arms around 002 and smiled warmly at him. "I know, 002…" She whispered in a gentle tone; leaning her head against his.

002 gasped and pulled away from the girl in his arms. "You know?" He questioned in a shocked tone; giving her a shocked look on his to match his now beet-red blush.

0020 smiled up at 002 with light shining in her eyes. "I've always known, 002." She whispered with a teary smile.

"And you're okay with it?!" He asked in a shocked tone; trying his best to hide his surprise from her. "Why didn't you tell me you knew?!"

0020 giggled quietly, and got up from her seat to walk over towards the fireplace. "I didn' tell ye for the exact same reason I don' tell anyone else: They are _your_ private feelings! I make up for my lack o' control over my Empathy by keeping the emotions I feel from others to myself."

002 got up from his seat and walked over towards her with an arrogant smirk. "So, you mean to tell me that you strung me along all this time; knowing how I feel about you?" He questioned in a mock angry tone; talking over towards her.

0020 slowly backed away from 002's advance. "I-I'm sorry! But I didn't know how to tell ye!" She protested in a nervous tone; withdrawing away from him. "I was just happy ta be around ye!"

002 couldn't help but smile fondly at the girl, and quickly grabbed her before she could make a break for the stairs. He couldn't stop his smile from growing wider as he pulled her close to his body.

"I think you should make it up to me." He murmured quietly into her ear, as he held her tightly against his chest.

"Huh?" She asked in a blank tone; looking up at him. "What do ye want me to do?"

002 smirked dangerously at her and began to inch his face closer to hers. "You can make it up to me… by letting me give you a kiss…"

And with that, he sealed the deal with his lips planted firmly against hers. He moved his lips smoothly against hers, and projected all his feelings into that kiss. It was his first kiss, and something in the back of his mind told him that it was hers, too. So, he tried to make their first kiss as special as he could.

He pulled her as close to him as he possibly could and began rubbing her back gently; earning a contented sigh. It was a good thing cyborgs like them didn't really need to breathe air as much as humans did; otherwise they would've broken their kiss sooner than they both would've cared.

He couldn't explain the amazing feeling he felt when 0020 slid her hands off his shoulders and rested them neatly on his chest. He had felt so relieved when she returned his kiss that he could shoot straight up to the moon and scream his love for her to the Earth without a care in the world. He just couldn't get enough of her. She was like his own personal drug that he was more than willing to get addicted to! And now, he knew 0020 had felt the same way about him, too.

After a few more moments of being lip-locked with the girl of his dreams, he finally tore himself away from her. Both panting for breath. He opened his eyes to see 0020 with her eyes still closed, and smiled a dreamy smile.

"That was… that was… wow." He said in a breathless tone; looking down at the girl in his arms.

"My feelings exactly." 0020 replied in a hushed whisper; not bothering to open her eyes, as she rested her head against his shoulder. "Ye 'ave no idea how long I've waited to do that."

002 chuckled and shuffled them both to sit back on the couch. He smiled lovingly at her, as she rested her head against shoulder and leaned his head against hers.

"I know you already know this by now, but…" he whispered into her hair; giving her hair a gentle kiss, as he draped his arm loosely around her shoulder and rubbing the exposed skin with his thumb, "I love you, 0020… More than you may ever know."

0020 looked up at 002 with another teary smile. "I love ye, too, 002. Ye gave me the greatest gift of all… The gift o' the heart. Thank ye."

002 chuckled and shifted his hand to tangle it in her long light colored hair. "Trust me, 0020," he said in a husky tone; moving his face closer to his, "it was my pleasure."

And with that, the new couple fell into another blissful kiss. He pulled her so close to his body that he had her leaning in front of him, and buried both his hands around her waist and hair; keeping her from breaking the kiss.

After they pulled away from one another, 0020 pulled herself out of his arms, and had settled against his side; keeping her arms wrapped around his waist. She rested her head back on his shoulder, and stared into the fire in the fireplace.

"I could stay like this forever…" She whispered to herself as she snuggled closer to the man she loved.

"And who said you couldn't?" 002 challenged in a playful tone; looking down at the girl while he played with her hair.

"Ye 'ave to go to bed. I know ye are tired from the party and… well…" 0020 trailed off; not really knowing what to say to him.

002 looked at the girl for a moment. "But what about you?" He said in a concerned tone; rubbing her shoulder with her own.

"Ye know very well that I don' sleep, 002… I'll stay down 'ere like I always do. No problem." 0020 answered in a blank tone; looking over at the young man sitting next to her.

002 let her words register in his mind for a moment. "Well, how 'bout I stay up with you then?" He offered in a caring tone; not wanting to let her go. "I wouldn't mind staying up and keeping you company."

0020 smiled and shook her head at him. "Don't worry 'bout me, 002. Ye need more sleep than I do." She argued politely; pushing him away playfully. "Go on, now, I'll be fine and I'll see ye in marnin'."

002 groaned slightly, and tightened his grip around her waist. "But, 0020…" He trailed off in a weakened tone; looking away from her.

0020 giggled at the boy sitting next to her. "It's not like I won' be 'ere when ye wake up, 002." She said in a light scolding tone.

002 frowned at the girl in his arms. "I don't want to leave you alone…" He said in a stubborn tone; gently pulling at her bony frame. "The thought of you being alone when all of us are sleeping kills me. I can't stand seeing you suffer like this. Can't you at least let me stay up with you for just one night?"

0020 looked over at 002 for a moment. She had too many thoughts running through her mind to notice 002 had slid closer to her and pressed her as softly as he could against him; trying his best to coax her in submitting to his will.

After a few moments of silence, 002's patience ran out. He mildly startled her by letting her go and clapping his knees once before he rose to his feet.

"Alright, if you're so bent on making me go to bed," 002 said in a final tone; causing 0020 to look up at him, "then _you're_ coming with me!"

0020 jumped away from 002 and gave him a shocked look. "Wh-what?!" She cried out in panic, leaning slightly away from him.

002 huffed and rolled his eyes at her. "It's not like I was planning on hurting you or anything, 0020." He said in a rough tone; folding his arms over his chest. "Surely you know me better than that."

0020 looked away from 002 for a moment; not saying a word. And of course, 002 felt a little out of his element. So, he tried to use some of his "New York Charm" to help smooth things over with 0020.

"You know I wouldn't hurt you for the world, right? And I haven't given you any reason not to trust me, have I?" 002 cooed in a soothing tone; reaching out to touch her arm. "I love you, 0020. Will you grant me my one and only Christmas Wish? Please? For me?"

0020 couldn't fight her blush, as she nodded her head at him, and walked into his arms. He smiled sweetly at her and pulled as close as he could; kissing her left temple.

"…Thank you, 0020…" 002 whispered into her hair; rocking her back and forth for a moment before he guided them both up the stairs to turn in for the night.

Too bad 002 didn't notice a door closing quietly from up the stairs.

004 had been watching the two from the top of the stairs. He couldn't deny that he felt a slight tug at his heart when he saw the pair kiss, but he felt an even bigger sense of protectiveness when he saw them arguing quietly. But after that, he was okay with what them being together. That just meant that 002 would be able to protect 0020 when he couldn't. So, he could rest easy that night knowing that she was in good hands.

"… Now I know how a father feels when he sees his daughter going to prom with her date." He muttered quietly to himself as he shuffled over to his bed, and threw himself onto it-a lazy smile playing across his lips as he drifted off to sleep…

 **TPW: And there you have it, everyone! Ch. 10 is finally complete!**

 **002: Took you long enough! I thought I'd never get to see myself get together with 0020! And at Christmas, too!**

 **TPW: *smacks 002 in the arm* I'm sorry I'm not a 15 year old without a life anymore. In case you haven't noticed, bud, I'm a grown woman and have a life of my own now. I have more responsibilities now. So, cut me some slack!**

 **004: She DOES have a point, you know.**

 **002: *points over at 004* And what about you, DAD! You and everyone else wanted to see me and 0020 get together, right? Well, it wouldn't happen if Wolf didn't write it out!**

 **TPW: *sighes and walks up to the 002 and 004* Oh, boys?**

 **002 and 004: *turns to look over at me* What is it?!**

 **TPW: *Bangs both their heads together***

 **002 and 004: *both grabs their heads in pain* Ouch!**

 **TPW: You know, it's not too late to kill you two off, right?**

 **002 and 004: Meep! *runs away***

 **TPW: *Turns to 001* Learn from those two, 001: Never make the author mad, okay?**

 **001: *nods and goes back to sleep***

 **TPW: Alright, guys, here's a fair warning to all of you reading: The next chapter will NOT be a chapter. It's gonna be a profile of 0020. Hopefully, you will be able to get a better image of who she is, her stats. Stuff like that. So, I hope you all enjoy the story so far! I won't update until I get at least 29 reviews. So, review if you want more! Until then, this is The Paper Wolf signing off!**


	12. Noa's Profile (Not a chapter!)

**TPW: This is not a chapter! You have been warned!**

 **TPW: For all of you who would like to know more details about my characters, these are profiles I hope will help you all get a better picture of how they act like they do, and look the way the look. Let me know if I should do this for the other stories as well.**

 **TPW: Alright, getting back on topic here, guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter-thingy and happy readings!**

Basic Background

Full Name: Noa Etienne Pendragon

Nicknames: N

Race: Human/phychic

Age: 18

Date of Birth: 01.11.1999

Nationality: Irish

Bloodtype: O Positive

Gender: Female

Current Occupation: Champion Figure skater/ silver medalist

Current Location: Island X

Originally From: Mor'har, Ireland

Known Family: Emilie Pendragon/ mother, Alexander Pendragon/grandfather, Jasper Pendragon/ twin brother/ deceased

Allignment: The cyborg rebels

 **Physical Profile**

Height: 5'7''

Weight: 110.5 Lbs.

Hair Color: Grayish silver and ruby red bangs

Eye Color: Silver

Skintone: Ivory

Scars/Tattoos: Cigarette burns on her arms, scratches running down her back, jagged scar to her mid-section, and rash burns on her knuckles.

Street Clothing: Long black skirt with a gray tank top, black 2in. character shoes, and a mock trench coat.

Effects: Long black arm warmmers, black collar with silver studs, large blue crystal necklace, silver pocket watch, a "fancy" silver zippo lighter, half-framed bifocals

 **Personal Information**

Strength(s): Highly acrobatic, superhuman agility, advanced fighting skills, and very intelligent

Weakness(es): Insomiac, Hypnophobia, slightly antisociable, flashbacks, and berserker tenachies

Personality: Cynical, witty, and protective

Attitude: Wild/berserker

Special Ability(ies): Empathy, Foresight, dowsing, and materialization

Likes: The Ocean, peace, ice skating, playing chess, reading

Hates: Violence and being alone

Quote: "You can't see dreams to someone who lived in a nightmare..."

Motto: "Sometimes, second chances are like giving someone an extra bullet because they missed you the first time."

 **Classified Data**

0020 (A.k.a. Noa Witlock Pendragon) was a native from Ireland, and came from an abusive home. With her mother, her grandfather, her twin brother (Jasper) made up a family of 4. The twins' father had disappeared shortly after they were born. So they had not known their father. Their mother, Emilie Pendragon hated their father for leaving them, and took her anger out on the twins until Jasper was finally killed. Their grandfather had moved into their home in hopes of keeping their "Family Image" in tact.

One night, 0020's mother had been drinking and had taken her violent outbursts too far. She had broken and cracked several of 0020's bones that eventually lead to stabbing poor 0020 in the mid-section. Thus, ultimately ending her life as a human.

While the doctors were distracted with filling out 0020's Legal Death Certificate, a few agents of Black Ghost had came and took her body to Black Ghost. The scientists began working to improve the girl's body, after they had stabalized on multiple accounts. They knew about her psychic abilites beforehand, and had magnafyied them on top of her other senses, (i.e. sight, taste, touch, smell, and sound) They modified her reflexes and gave her a more modified version of 009's accelerator. On top of those modifactions, 0020 has been giving the ability to materalize anything that comes to her mind with whatever substance she can get her hands on by simply clapping her hands and touching the about. Even though 0020 is now a super-advanced cybornetic weapon, she still has some unique traits that she has no intentions of giving up.

For starters, even though 0020's sight has improved to the max, she still insists on wearing her half-framed bifocals she wore in her human years. She claims that it helps her more comfortable in her own skin. She also wears long black arms warmmers to cover all the scars she had obtained throughout her year before Black Ghost abjucted her. She explains to the others that she has always covered her scars to protect her and brother from getting taken away from their family. She also wears a black choker collar around her neck to add to her unapproachable appearance. (002 once said that he liked the choker on her!)

Jasper used to preform, "tricks" with a silver zippo lighter when they were younger. He also had a silver pocket watch with a cletic symbol for "crow" on the lid that the twins' grandfather had said belonged to their father. Their grandfather passed the items onto Jasper for christmas one year, and they came into 0020's possession after he had passed away. 0020 hadn't parted with them since Doctor Gilmore had given them back to her after her awakening.


End file.
